The Raven Is Eternal
by Alice Prince
Summary: Valentine Lynn is a normal eleven year old girl. OK, well, not so normal. She's a witch in training who lives next door to the Dursley's! What will befall this girl in Hogwarts Castle? Read and review please.
1. Cherry Flavored Goblins

NOTE: Here it is, my Harry Potter fan fiction! I finally decided on a title, but I may change it anyway!

It had been ten long years since people across England had toasted to the same boy: "To Harry Potter, the boy who lived!" On that fateful night, a new wizard family had moved in next door three days later, on November third. The Lynn family had orders from a great wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore to watch over little Harry Potter as he grew up in the "care" of Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

Peter and Lois Lynn's house was the place where Vernon and Petunia left Harry when they went out somewhere with their whale of a son Dudley. While Harry was there, he was treated like one of the family, but they had to do it without revealing who they really were to Harry. Peter and Lois had to make him swear that he didn't like going there, so that Vernon and Petunia would keep sending him there. To Harry, instead of being a wizard family, the Lynns were just a normal British family with three kids and two parents. Nothing out of the ordinary here.

Valentine Lynn was the youngest of the three children. Percy and Annabeth, her older siblings, were fraternal twins. They'd be entering the ninth grade at the local high school (if they were enrolled there) and they were actually attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for their third year. Percy was in Gryffindor and Annabeth was in Ravenclaw.

Lois Lynn was an Auror with the Ministry of Magic. When she was at Hogwarts, she of course got perfect grades, also achieving perfect OWLs and NEWTs. She was also a Ravenclaw prefect and Head Girl. Peter Lynn was a Muggle doctor at a private hospital in London. He graduated as class Valedictorian at Oxford University.

Or course it would be natural for Percy and Annabeth to both be at the top with grades or course. Annabeth was and Percy wasn't; he was, in fact, almost Fred and George Weasley's "deputy trouble maker," right alongside Lee Jordan. Annabeth, however, didn't join in, but she didn't report them. She was just another spectator for their pranks. Her favorite by far was when Fred and George turned Filch's robes bright pink and he didn't even notice until he happened to glance into a mirror about four hours after the fact.

At home, the family all acted laid back and they weren't at all stuck up about their success. Lois gave the family a steady supply of Wizard money and Peter gave them a steady supply of Muggle money, so in both worlds, they were rather well off.

The morning of July first was an important day for Valentine. Over her breakfast or bacon and eggs, the mail came and four owls in total flew in through the open kitchen window: one for Lois and one each for the children.

Valentine had to verify that it was indeed meant for her, so she read the address several times:

_Ms. V. Lynn_

_The kitchen_

_6 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Valentine hadn't gotten Wizard mail before. The envelope was thick and heavy and was made of yellowish parchment. The address was written in emerald green ink.

"Hey look mum, Vally's got her letter!" exclaimed Percy.

Lois turned around, only to see three Hogwarts letter instead of two.

Valentine peered at the back of her letter. The seal was purple and bore a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter _H._ She slowly pealed it off and a long letter fell out of it. The writing was similar to her mothers.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Ms. Lynn,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September first. We expect your owl no later than July thirty-first._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Ooh, it's starting again! My baby's first year at Hogwarts!" Lois exclaimed, giving her daughter a bone breaking hug. _Do I have a quill somewhere?_ She spotted one on the counter with some parchment and scribbled out that yes, Valentine will be attending Hogwarts.

It was decided that the five of them were to go school shopping in Diagon Alley later that morning. Once they passed through the stone archway behind the Leaky Cauldron, Valentine began to read her list out loud.

"For my uniform, I need three sets of plain black work robes, one pair of dragon hide gloves, one pointed black hat and a black winter cloak with some silver fastenings."

Lois stopped her before she read through her list of needed school books. "First we need to get our gold, dear."

For gold, there was only one place to go: Gringotts Wizard Bank.

The Lynn family walked down the crowded and narrow alley, towards the beautiful white marble building that towered over everything. How the Muggles couldn't see it was beyond Valentine.

"Ah, here it is!" said Lois. "Let's go in!"

The family trudged up the steps into the large (marble) entry way. Everywhere Valentine looked, she saw Goblins. No matter how many times she saw anything magical, it always amazed her; she just never tired of the fact that she came from this marvelous world.

They arrived at the counter.

"Good morning. I and my family would like to withdraw from our vault," said Lois.

"Name?" asked the goblin.

"Lois Lynn."

"Key please."

"Of course."

Lois had to dig a little in order to find it, but she did some what quickly. "I really should find a specific place for this thing; keeps getting lost, little bugger." She handed the key to the goblin, who examined it.

"Well, this all seems to be in working order," said the goblin. "Gox!" He called to a free goblin.

Gox Darktongue was a rather short goblin, only three and a half feet tall. He glanced at the family. "Need your gold for school shopping, I suppose? Let's go then, shall we?"

Lois nodded. "Lead the way."

Gox led them through one of the side doors and he held the door. The hallway was made of stone and lit by torches. It was steeply sloped downward and had railway tracks on the ground. Gox whistled and a small cart appeared at his side. The Lyn family climbed in with Lois, Peter and Gox in the front and the children in the back. The cart seemed to know its own way because Gox wasn't steering.

"Vault 327 please," said Lois.

They were led through a series of twisted passages and at last, they slowed down and stopped. Gox climbed out first. "Lamp please." He set it down next to the door. "Key please." Lois handed it over and Gox unlocked the door.

Lois and Peter climbed out and scooped a lot of gold into an embroidered leather bag. Then they climbed back into the cart. "Back to the top please."

"Certainly."

Once they were back at the top, they all climbed out and the Lynn family stretched their legs.

"Peter?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you take Percy and Annabeth to do their shopping?"

"Course I can."

The family split into two groups, with Percy, Annabeth and Peter heading to Eyelops Owl Emporium to get supplies for their owls Selene (Annabeth), Felix (Percy) and the family owl Ulric, while Lois and Valentine went to Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions for her school robes.

By the time they had reached Ollivanders for Valentines wand, she felt ready to drop. The two were laden with so many packages: robes, spell books, a cauldron (standard size two, pewter), a telescope, brace scales, crystal phials, basic potion ingredients, and an owl cage, containing a beautiful snowy owl named Eternity, along with all of her supplies for Eternity.

Lois sat down on the only chair in the room. Valentine thought that she had entered a rather strict library.

"Good afternoon," said a rather soft voice.

Valentine jumped and apparently, so did Lois, because the next moment, she was on the floor looking rather red.

"Afternoon, ladies."

"Afternoon, Mr. Ollivander." Lois nodded with respect to Ollivander and he turned to face Lois instead of Valentine, much to her relief. Mr. Ollivander seemed nice enough, but he was a little creepy.

"You wand was fifteen inches, mahogany, and phoenix feather, am I right?"

"Yes sir. It's been a great wand."

"I take it that this is your daughter?"

Lois nodded.

"Hogwarts?"

"That's right."

Ollivander turned back towards Valentine. "Now dear, which is your wand hand?"

"I'm right handed."

He measured her all around. "That will do," he muttered to himself. The tape measure disappeared into his robes, then he pulled down some boxes from the neat shelves. "Try this one: holly and phoenix feather; eleven inches; nice and supple."

Valentine waved it, but nothing happened. Nest she tried Yew and dragon heartstring. No good. Then she tried maple and phoenix feather. No good. The next one she tried was eleven inches, cherry and unicorn hair. This one was dubbed "springy" by Ollivander.

At the moment she grasped its handle, she felt a sudden warmth in her fingers. When she waved it, red and gold sparks shot out of its tip.

"Looks like we have a winner!" cried Ollivander. "This is a fine wand! That will be seven galleons, please."

When they left the shop, Valentine and Lois met up with Peter and the twins at The Leakey Cauldron.

"Do you have any Floo powder, Tom?"

Within minutes, they were back in their house, with all of their packages in tow.

"Valentine, before you go put your stuff away, I need to give you something," said Lois.

She handed Valentine a beautifully wrapped box.

"Open it, dear."

Inside was a beautiful golden necklace. On the back, there was an inscription.

_Be strong and do us proud. We love you. Mom and Dad_

"Oh, thank you mummy!" exclaimed Valentine, embracing her mother. "I love it!"

"My mother got the same thing for me when I first left for Hogwarts. I got Percy a wrist watch and Annabeth a necklace just like yours. It's become a family tradition to give your children a necklace or a bracelet when they leave for Hogwarts."


	2. A Train Full of Tarr

NOTE: I'm so sorry that this one took a long time again! I've been busy. Maybe I'm going to work out a system, where I do a mass update of all my fics…that might work all right, dontcha think? I'm letting you guys know, this fic is going to be written with kage-kunoichi. We're writing the dialogue of each of our characters whenever they have a scene together. Hers is Diana, and mine is Valentine. There may be a delay with certain chapters, but I hope you enjoy reading this! Kage is an excellent writer!

***

"Platform 9¾," Valentine read. "I finally have my own ticket." The Lynn family approached the area between platforms nine and ten at King's Cross Station in London. Pushing her cart, Valentine stopped at fifteen feet away from the barrier.

"Go on, Annabeth," said Lois.

Annabeth nodded, and took her trolley. On it, there was her trunk and a cage containing a beautiful tawny owl. She pushed her trolley in position. "See you on the platform, guys." She sprinted with her cart through the barrier and onto the platform.

Valentine looked at her mother. "_That's _how I get on the platform?" Her voice came out squeaky.

Lois nodded. "You next Percy."

Percy took his trolley and without a word, charged at the barrier.

"It's your turn, Vally."

Valentine's only response was a gulp. She moved her trolley into position. As she did so, Valentine caught the glance of another girl.

"Hey," whispered the other girl.

"Hey," Valentine whispered back.

"You ever done this before?"

Valentine shook her head. "No, it's my first year." She sighed.

"Me too!" The other girl smiled.

Valentine looked at the wall, then at her new companion. "I'll go if you go?" she asked timidly.

"Right, let's do it!"

The duo sprinted towards the wall between platforms nine and ten. Just as they should have crashed horribly, they passed through solid brick!

"Oh gosh, that was scary," wheezed the other girl. Valentine nodded.

Her parents passed through the barrier. "You ok, Vally?"

Valentine nodded. "Of course I am, mommy!"

Peter looked at his wife. "You know, sweetie, it still shocks me when I come through that barrier!"

Lois shushed him. "Now Vally, give that man your trunk, but keep your robes and Eternity-"

"Pay attention in class-" Peter interrupted.

"Do your homework-"

"Make lots of friends-"

"Watch out for Filch and Mrs. Norris-"

"And don't cause trouble!"

Lois turned to Peter. "Think we covered it all?"

Peter shook his head. "No. Three more things. One, be sure to write."

Valentine nodded.

"Two, don't forget this," Peter said as he pulled out Valentine's locket. Valentine took her locket and fastened it around her neck. "We'll call you back for Hannukah, ok?"

She hugged her parents one last time. "Yep. Can't miss the family trip to the US!"

"Good luck at Hogwarts!" Peter said as Valentine left himself and Lois to go onto the train. The inside was just as, if not more, busy than the platform outside. People were scrambling around, shoving her every which way, trying to get a compartment with their friends. Luckily, Valentine had a seat with Percy and Annabeth. She was still getting jostled every way possible in the hallway. Valentine found herself near the girl from earlier. She fought her way towards her and tapped her shoulder. The girl turned.

"You need a seat?" Valentine shouted over the chaos.

The girl nodded. "Thanks!"

Both of them were carrying owl cages and robes, which were precariously perched in their arms. Finally, she saw a compartment with her siblings inside. They walked into it. Percy and Annabeth were already pulling on their Hogwarts robes.

"Close that door, the noise out there in unbearable!" Annabeth sighed.

The girl pulled the door shut, then took a seat next to Valentine. She had pin straight honey blond hair that was some what disheveled. Valentine took her owl cage and put it next to Eternity's on the luggage rack above, across from Percy's and Annabeth's owls, Selene and Felix. Valentine sat back down.

"I'm Diana Tarr, by the way," offered the other girl.

Valentine smiled. "Valentine Lynn, call me Val."

"How ya doing? My name is Percy and this is my sister Annabeth," said Percy, gesturing at himself and Annabeth., who smiled at Diana.

"Nice to meet you all. I've never really met wizards my age before," said Diana.

"We haven't either. We live in a Muggle neighborhood, next door to a-" Valentine began.

"Very-" said Percy.

"Famous-" said Valentine.

"Wizard," finished Annabeth.

The siblings thought so alike, they finished each other's sentences. It happened most often with the twins. Most people thought it was rather bothersome.

"Famous? Pop culture famous or historical famous?" asked Diana jokingly.

"I think he'd be historical famous," pondered Valentine, glancing at the compartment across the hall from their own, where two boys were sitting, eating wizard candy. One had flaming red hair; he was clearly a Weasley. The other had jet black hair the stuck up at the back.

"Yes, he'd be historical," said Annabeth.

Percy turned to Valentine. "Hey Val?"

"Hmm?"

"Isn't he about your age?"

"Yes he is."

"Well then, he should be starting Hogwarts this year."

Annabeth turned to Diana. "Think, Diana. Who's a famous eleven year old wizard?"

Diana's jaw dropped. "You don't mean… Harry Potter?"

Annabeth nodded, gesturing at the compartment across the hall. "Course we do."

"Our parents got a 'secret assignment' from some powerful wizard," said Percy, putting air quotes around the words secret and assignment.

"So we got to know him pretty well," Valentine continued. "He'd come over for some 'baby sitting' when his horrible aunt, uncle and cousin went out."

Diana sat there in awe. "Wow, that's amazing."

"Thank you," said the three siblings in unison.

***

A few hours had been passed by, as they played some Exploding Snap, more talking, some food and some interesting encounters. A girl with bushy hair came in and asked about a toad. Fred and George Weasley came in with a giant tarantula, sending Diana, Valentine and Annabeth into hysterics. Another Weasley came in, this one with a haughty manner, wearing a badge that had a lion, holding up a large letter 'P' and horn rimmed glasses.

Annabeth was in the middle of a story about her first Potions lesson when Diana cried out, "Oh, look, there, is that Hogwarts?"

Percy and Annabeth both looked out the window. Both nodded.

"It is. Percy, you and I need to go outside. They still need to get changed," said Annabeth.

Percy and Annabeth left the room, while Valentine and Diana changed into their Hogwarts robes. When they were finished, Diana beckoned Valentine's siblings back into the room.

"Diana, which house do you think you'll be in? I know Vally's gonna be in Ravenclaw with me!" said Annabeth.

"No! She's gonna be in Gryffindor with me!" Percy said.

"ANYWAYS," Valentine said loudly, glaring at her siblings to shut them up. "What do you think, Diana?"

"Oh no, you two sound just like my dad and auntie! Always bickering, 'Gryffindor's the best!' 'At least Ravenclaw isn't all sweaty jerks!' It's all I ever hear!" Diana said, exasperated.

The Lynn siblings laughed. Pointing to Percy and Annabeth, Valentine spoke. "They've been arguing ever since I got my letter. It's been quite amusing, if somewhat annoying." Valentine sighed. "Which house DO you think you'll be sorted into? If I had to guess, either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor for both of us."

"You two don't seem like a Hufflepuff or a Slytherin," said Percy.

"I'm not one to judge," said Annabeth, Percy rolling his eyes. "but all the Slytherins that I've met are jerks! No way it'll be Hufflepuff or Slytherin for either of you."

Valentine glanced out the window, where she could finally get a decent view of Hogwarts. "Ooh, I think I see Hogwarts now! It looks so pretty!"

***


	3. Insults in the Castle

NOTE: Sorry this took me so long to submit! Chapter three of all fics for me has been jinxed for as long as I can tell. It's so weird! I'll be writing up a storm, and then I get to chapter three! It's weird, isn't it? I hope this will get me off the jinx! For all of you who get the coming up anti-Twilight reference, you'll get a preview of the fic. Send me a private note and you'll get a reply (soon) with a preview of the next chapter.

* * *

There was something unsettling about the weather. Lois Lynn was walking home from work at the Ministry of Magic. It was cloudy. Cloudy weather during the summer? She glanced up at the sky.

Lois stared for several moments, earning her some insults from passing Muggles. At least she mastered the art of dressing like them, unlike Perkins.

Everything looked normal: puffy gray clouds, a darker rain cloud here and there. A fast moving black streak; at first, Lois thought nothing of it. Then she heard a blood curdling scream.

At that instant, pure instinct took over. She sprinted in the direction of the scream. A park! She heard another scream. The first one sounded female. This one sounded male.

As Lois approached the center of the park, she saw the source of the noise: a wizard in a dark cloak and a young couple.

"Time for you to die Cullen!" rasped the cloaked wizard. "Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green light illuminated the area. Lois had been out of range and her stunning spell missed.

"Edward!" the woman screamed. She began to cower. "Don't kill me!"

"Don't worry little lady, you'll be joining your dear Edward in a few moments!" The cloaked wizard cackled and raised his wand. "Avada-"

He was cut off by a well aimed silencing charm cast by Lois. He sent a jet of green light at her.

_Crap! He can use non-verbal spells! _Lois thought to herself. _Protego!_ She thought as he sent another curse towards the still cowering woman.

Though he still couldn't speak, he sent yet another Killing Curse straight at her, which missed by an inch. _I have to end this now! _All thought of nonverbal spells escaped Lois. "STUPEFY!" she bellowed. It hit him square in the chest.

Panting, she called over to the woman. "Let me deal with this guy!" She pointed her wand at his limp body. "Incarcerous." She conjured ropes out of thin air, which bound themselves around the unconscious wizard. She conjured a fairly large trunk and levitated him into it. Then she conjured a second trunk and levitated the body of Edward into it.

"Would you mind rolling one?" asked Lois.

The woman nodded.

As they walked along the street back towards the Ministry, the woman revealed herself to be the younger sister of Mafalda Hopkirk. Her name was Joanne. The man that had been killed, she also said, was her fiancé. Edward had proposed to her in the park. That was when they were ambushed.

* * *

Valentine stood in the entrance hall with all the other first years. Like many of then, she'd never been in such a magnificent castle before. She stood near a red headed boy with a smudge of dirt on his nose and Harry.

_Well, he's here, so I might as well talk to him… _she thought.

Valentine leaned forward and tapped Harry on his shoulder. "Hello Harry."

He turned around. Harry gasped. "Valentine?!"

She nodded.

"Who-"

"Me."

"What-"

"School."

"Where-"

"Hogwarts."

"When-"

"In a few minutes."

"Why-"

"Because we're magical."

Harry's mouth hung open. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked incredulously.

"My mum and dad told me not to."

Harry gave her a big hug. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Well you did."

A boy with white blond hair tapped Harry's shoulder. "So it's true then! What they said on the train! Harry Potter is here at Hogwarts!"

Murmurs arose from the other students.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," he said, gesturing to the boys behind him. They looked formidable. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

He stopped as he heard a snicker from the red headed boy. He glared at him. "Think my name's funny do you? I see no need to ask yours." He glanced up and down the boy's robes. "Red hair, and hand-me-down robes?" He sneered. "You must be a Weasley!" Malfoy turned back to Harry. "You'll soon see that some wizard families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go and make friends with the wrong sort." He held out his hand. "I believe I can help you there."

Valentine slapped his hand away. "I think he can tell the wrong sort for himself! Shove off!" She glared at him.

"Oh look Potter! You've got yourself a girlfriend!"

She slapped him hard in the face. "You son of a banshee!"

"Ghoul-groper!" yelled Malfoy back at her.

"Dungeon-dweller!" Valentine yelled back at him.

"Filthy little mudblood!" Malfoy yelled at her again.

She slapped him again, but this time with tears in her eyes.

"Don't call her that!" yelled the boy with red hair.

"And why shouldn't I?" Malfoy sneered back at him. When he didn't reply, Malfoy turned back around.

Harry put his arm around Valentine's shoulders. "It's okay Val."

"Thank you Harry."

"It's nothing."

"I just didn't think you and him would make very good friends!" Valentine said quietly. "Besides, him and his whole family are a bunch of arrogant toe rags."

Everyone who heard laughed until a teacher with an aura of extreme authority walked in. Valentine thought that she was not a person to cross. She tapped a scroll of parchment in her hand. "We're ready for you now. Follow me."

The giant set of oak doors opened. The first years began to glance around the room in awe. All around the room, lit candles floated. Every other student in the room stared at them. As the first years passed, people whispered to their neighbors.

_I swear, we weren't that small when we first came!_

_Oh please, you could walk between my legs and not touch my balls!_

_That's because you don't have any!_

_They look like little midgets!_

_That one with red hair looks cute._

_So does the blond one._

It looked as if there was no ceiling, like the Great Hall opened up to the heavens. Valentine heard the girl with the bushy hair from the Hogwarts Express talking with another red headed girl.

They came to a stop at the front. The teacher that led them in began to speak, and she unrolled her scroll. "When I call your name, you will come forth. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you'll be sorted into your houses." She picked up the Sorting Hat. "Hannah Abbot!"

The girl with the red hair stepped forward and sat on the stool. The hat slid over her eyes. A moment's pause, then the hat yelled out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right clapped and cheered.

"Susan Bones!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

She sat down next to Hannah Abbot at the Hufflepuff table.

"Terry Boot!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The second table from the left erupted in cheers.

"Lavender Brown!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Now it was the table on the far left that cheered.

"Millicent Bulstrode!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table on the far right clapped and cheered. Valentine thought that they all looked like an unpleasant lot. Valentine glanced around. She saw Percy and Annabeth bother give her an encouraging smile from their tables.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Valentine was beginning to feel sick to her stomach. She and Diana clasped hands.

"Seamus Finnigan!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hermione Granger!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Neville Longbottom!"

The hat took a few moments to decide with him. Finally it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" and he ran to the table, still wearing the Sorting Hat amid gales of laughter. He ran back to Professor McGonagall and gave her the hat.

"Valentine Lynn!"

As Valentine walked over to the stool, she felt her stomach clench up again. Just before the hat slipped over her eyes, she saw Percy and Annabeth give her the thumbs up. "Hmm, this is difficult, isn't it?" The hat fell silent for a moment. "You've a fabulous mind, and a sense of responsibility. You're obviously talented too. Where shall I put you?"

Valentine thought her stomach was going to explode. Finally, the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" and she went to join her older sister at her table with her new classmates.

When Valentine sat down, she gave her sister a big hug. "That was absolutely terrifying!"

"It's ok Vally! At least you're with me!" Annabeth laughed. "Plus Percy owes me seven galleons!"

Valentine looked up at her. "You placed a bet? Wow!" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

It sounded like she was going to say more, but Annabeth stopped her. "It's Harry's turn!"

They had talked all through the Sorting Hat's speech about Harry. They heard the hat say "Well if you're sure, better be…" shout "GRYFFINDOR!" and the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers.

There weren't that many people left now.

"Diana Tarr!"

"GYFFINDOR!"

"Dean Thomas!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lisa Turpin!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Ronald Weasley!"

The Sorting Hat exclaimed as soon as touched his head. "HA! Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you! GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron's older brothers gave him a standing ovation and he looked relieved. At last the final child was called.

"Blaze Zabini!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Only then did Valentine realize how hungry she really was.

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet. He grinned down at them all as if he loved nothing more than to see his school sitting there. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now, before we eat, I'd like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" He sat down. "Thank you."

Everybody clapped and cheered and food appeared on the platters in front of them. The rest of the feast was a blur. Valentine ate delicious food, and talked with her new classmates.

At last they went up to their dormitory. Valentine fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

NOTE: One of my better chapters, I think… Please review and I hope that you enjoy the next chapter!


	4. Celestial Light

NOTE: So here's chapter four. I hope you enjoy it.

%$%$%$%$%$

Much of the first lessons of the day were spent seeing how much prior knowledge everyone had. Professor Snape made it sound like he was the only one who knew anything worth knowing.

Of course she knew from Percy and Annabeth how bad he was, but nothing they had told her over the past two summers could have prepared her for _this_ kind of arrogance. She knew it all, and more, to be true from the way he carried himself, from the contemptuous way he looked at everyone except the Slytherins, and above all, his voice. Annabeth and Percy hadn't made it clear how his monotone voice still oozed power, made you listen. "There will be no foolish wandwaving, or silly incantations in this class."

Professor Sprout was a kind woman, and she was Head of Hufflepuff House. Three times a week, the first years went to her class, held in the greenhouse, to learn about magical plants and how to care for them.

Valentine's first impression of Professor McGonagall had been spot on: you do not want to get on her bad side. She told them that this was one of the hardest classes at Hogwarts. Anyone who caused trouble would leave and never return. She gazed at them all and said, "You have been warned." At the end of the lesson, she gave them homework. Valentine walked out with Padma Patil and Terry Boot. As they passed Ron Weasley and Harry, they all heard Ron say, "I wish she favored us! We're in her house!" Valentine and her friends walked past them and Padma said, "Bet Flitwick favors us!"

They didn't get to find out until after History of Magic, which was the only class taught by a ghost. Apparently, Professor Binns fell asleep in front of the staff room fire and when he got up to teach the next morning, he left his body behind. Only Valentine and Hermione Granger took notes.

When the first years walked out of their first Charms class that afternoon, Ron strode triumphantly up to Padma, said, "Ha! I knew it!" and walked away. Valentine and friends didn't care that Flitwick didn't favor them. They just wanted to annoy Ron. It didn't work.

%$%$%$%$%$

The first few months passed by without incident. Well, unless you count the troll that was let in on Halloween. Looking back, Valentine remembered Malfoy's face and laughed. If it hadn't been so scary, it'd have been funnier; but now, it was close to Winter Break. That was when Lois and Peter were going to take Valentine, Percy and Annabeth to the family reunion in the US. When the Lynns met, they numbered about 75 people total. This year, Valentine's Aunt Chloe and Uncle David were hosting it.

They'd be staying for a few days. As Annabeth and Valentine were packing, they decided to talk about their cousins Angela, Tom, Ben and Chip. Angela and Chip were going to start at Hogwarts next year. Tom and Ben were older, in their final year at Hogwarts, and they were Slytherins.

"I never thought Tom and Ben were all right," Valentine said.

Annabeth sighed. "They've been getting worse for years. I have this memory of when they were nine. I was five years old."

"What happened Annabeth?"

"They were over for a short stay, and they decided to go to the park. I wanted to go with them, but they wouldn't let me, so I decided to follow them." The park was just down the street from their house. "I hid behind a bush so they wouldn't see me. I peeked through the leaves and I saw some things…horrible things." She shuddered, and paused.

"What did you see?" Valentine whispered.

Annabeth swallowed some water and seemed to recover. "The day before, there was a Muggle boy making fun of them. It was one of Harry's cousin's gang. Piers Polkiss, I think." She paused again and drank some more water. "Well, they decided to get revenge. You know, how when you're little, you can't really help it when you do magic."

Valentine nodded. "Yeah. I remember, I could make flowers open and close."

"They were able to control it, somewhat. I don't think he was ever right again." Annabeth shuddered again. "So how was your first term?"

After that, the conversation turned to mindless dribble as Annabeth tried to forget what she had seen that day; but Valentine still saw it, the sadness in her sister's eyes. She couldn't think of anything to say that would comfort Annabeth, so Valentine didn't bring that subject up again.

Pretty soon, they left. When they arrived at Chloe's and David' house, Angela ran out to meet them. She gave each of them a big hug. "Mom and Dad told me to show you guys where you're sleeping!" said Angela, addressing Annabeth, Percy and Valentine. Meanwhile, Chloe and David walked out of the kitchen and into the entryway to talk to Peter and Lois.

"Let's go!" They all ran upstairs with her, while the adults talked.

%$%$%$%$%$

Every year, each person over ten years old lit their own menorah for Hannukah. It had become a tradition to do it in the dark. As each candle was lit, the light increased until the room seemed to glow with celestial light, especially on the eighth night. This year, the eighth night of Hannukah fell on December twenty fifth, which was also Valentine's birthday.

After the candle lighting was when the party really started. Most of the family were wizards, but there were some inter-marriages with Muggles, though it was quite rare.

There was a large radio in one corner, drinks and snacks floated around the room on trays, a dance floor in the middle and tables all around. Everyone was having a good time.

Valentine sat with Percy and Annabeth in the corner table. Every year, there was some sort of prank or joke to surprise Valentine on her birthday, involving everyone in the family. The trouble was that she never knew what to expect; the joke was different every time!

On the one hand, Valentine was sad. It seemed like her family had forgotten her birthday, like no plan had been set in motion. On the other hand, she tried to remain alert, just in case something _did_ happen.

Valentine glanced over Annabeth's shoulder and barely registered that Annabeth had said something. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said that they haven't forgotten."

"But it's nearly midnight!"

Percy sighed. "Just trust us, Vally."

Valentine looked at the clock: 11:52pm. "You guys wanna get something to eat?"

They nodded and they all got up to get some latkes [potato pancakes], sufganiyot [jelly donuts] and hot chocolate. They returned to their table. Valentine looked at the clock: 11:58pm. _Perfect timing… _Valentine thought as Angela ran over panicking.

"Percy, Annabeth, Valentine!" Poor Angela was gasping for breath. "S-s-something's wrong! You've got to come with me!"

Angela pulled Valentine along, Percy and Annabeth in tow. When they got to the front of the room, everyone yelled out "SURPRISE!" Looks like no one had forgotten after all.

James and Cynthia waved their wands and the dance floor disappeared, and in its place a small table up front was conjured, along with four longer tables neatly arranged just like the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

Valentine took her place in the middle of the table, her parents on one side, and her siblings on the other. Lois got up from the table and went into the kitchen. When she came back out, she was levitating a cake that was made to look like a bust of Valentine.

"Oh my…" Valentine gasped. "It's beautiful!"

Her cousin Aiden, who had graduated from Hogwarts eight years ago and was now working at the Daily Prophet, took a picture of the cake and Valentine side by side. Lois cut it and levitated pieces to the whole family.

Peter stood up. "Valentine, may you live as long as you like, and have all you like as long as you live."

A great roar of "Valentine!" erupted from the whole family.

Valentine stood up and said to everyone at large, "Thanks everyone! I love you all and I promise I won't let you down!"

%$%$%$%$%$

Her presents were waiting for her by her bed when she got back to the room she was sharing with Percy and Annabeth. On the top of the pile was a letter from her parents. Valentine opened it.

_Valentine,_

_Happy birthday! Your father and I weren't sure what to get you, so we talked to Percy and Annabeth. They both told us the same thing: that you want to try out for Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team next year. Your father and I talked and we decided to buy you a broom. Next year, when we go to Diagon Alley, we'll go into Quality Quidditch Supplies and let you pick out a brand new broom. Good luck next term!_

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Valentine sat dumbstruck on her borrowed bed. "Any broom I want…" She recovered after a moment and opened the rest of her presents. She got lots of wizard candy (and even some Muggle candy), some books of the magical variety, a Holyhead Harpies pin and lots of birthday cards.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Valentine called.

Aiden walked in. He was holding a package. "Hi, Vally. I'm a little late in this, but here's your present." He walked over to the bed and handed her a square package. "I wanted to finish it before I gave it to you," he said as Valentine opened it.

It was a thick photo album. Valentine opened the book. The first twenty or so pages were already filled with family photos, and the last filled page was of that night's birthday cake. There was still plenty of room left. "Oh Aiden, I love it! Thank you!" Valentine got up and hugged her cousin.

"Have a great school year, ok?" Aiden pat her head. They separated.

"I will, Aiden!" Valentine grinned.

Aiden left, and Valentine soon fell asleep with a smile still on her face.

%$%$%$%$%$

After breakfast the next morning, the five of them packed up and ate with the rest of the family. Soon after, they were going to take the Portkey home. Everyone gathered to say good bye. About half of the family lived all over Britain, and they were to leave in small groups.

Finally, after lots of hugs and kisses, the five of them were ready to go. Just before they left, James came up to them. "Hey Lois, I have a favor to ask."

She turned to her younger brother. "Sure."

"Can Angela and Chip stay with you this summer?" asked James. "Cynthia and I promised we'd spend the summer alone with Tom and Ben."

"Of course they can! We'd be delighted," Lois grinned.

"They can stay in the guest room," Peter said. "It's always nice to have family visiting."

Cynthia looked at Lois. "I'll send the Gringotts key along for their school supplies," she said. "We'll drop them off by Floo Powder towards the end of June."

"Thanks so much guys. It really means a lot," said James.

The families exchanged a hug and Peter, Lois, Percy, Annabeth and Valentine left.

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: I hope you guys enjoyed it, and for those who missed it, yes, the Lynns are a Jewish family. You know what they say, write what you know. (Also, Chloe and David are the hosts, but they're very minor characters. Cynthia and David, and their kids, live in England. Just to clear up any confusion.)


	5. Champions

NOTE: Here's chapter five! I hope you like it~

%$%$%$%$%$

They were back at Hogwarts on a lovely Saturday morning. Valentine walked down to breakfast with Padma and Terry again, and sat down next to Terry; Padma sat across from them.

The mail arrived. Valentine spotted Ulric, the family owl. He had a letter clasped in his beak. Ulric landed right in front of her and Valentine removed the rolled parchment. He nipped her finger affectionately and flew back home. Valentine opened the letter. It was tear-stained.

_Valentine, Percy, Annabeth,_

_There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it. It finally happened. Your cousins Tom and Ben finally snapped. They killed your Uncle James and Aunt Cynthia. I'm going to the funeral in Edinburgh. You kids will stay at Hogwarts. Angela and Chip are ok, physically. Your father will stay with them at home. They may be staying permanently._

_If you kids need to talk to anyone, know that Professors Flitwick and McGonagall are always available. Don't worry about us. We're fine._

_Mum and Dad_

It was only a second later when Valentine's eyes filled with tears. Apparently, Percy had seen, because he was by her side in a second. "Vally, what's wrong?"

Wordlessly, Valentine shakily handed him the letter. Valentine sobbed and as Percy finished writing, he held his little sister. Annabeth came over. "Percy, wha-"

He handed her the letter. She read it fast and her vision turned blurry pretty quickly. "Come on; we don't want to be here right now," Annabeth managed to choke out.

The three Lynns rose and walked out of the Great Hall. When they got near the end of the Entrance Hall, everyone's favorite teacher swooped in front of them. "And just where are you three going?" Snape drawled in his monotone voice.

Percy's bright blue eyes stared into Snape's cold black ones contemptuously. "Just get out of our way, Snape."

"Excuse me?"

"I said move," Percy said authoritatively, still glaring right into Snape's eyes. "Now."

"I will not be spoken to that way! Now march. We're going to see Professor McGonagall."

Just then, Minerva McGonagall walked out of the Great Hall, the doors still wide open. "What's going on, Severus?" As she came closer, she could see the tear streaked faces of all three Lynns. "Go, Severus. I'll take it from here. Now, back to your skulking."

Snape glared at McGonagall, then marched away, looking ludicrously bat like as he did.

"Now tell me. What happened?" she asked, her voice concerned, her eyes caring, a rare sight.

Afraid that she'd start crying again, Annabeth handed her the letter. McGonagall read through quickly. That_ wasn't the best choice you could have made, Lois... _thought McGonagall. "Come. Let's go to my office."

She led them straight there. The Lynns came in and sat down, as did she. "Now, I know your mother wants you to stay here," began McGonagall.

Valentine and Annabeth held the charms of their necklaces tightly, as they always do when they're upset. Through the lump in her throat, Valentine spoke. "I'm sorry, Professor, but can I just go back to my Common Room? Some time alone is exactly what I need."

McGonagall looked taken aback for a moment. "You may. If you need to talk to someone, please, talk to Percy, Annabeth, Professor Flitwick or myself, ok Ms. Lynn?"

Valentine nodded, then left. She wandered aimlessly through the corridors and eventually came to her Common Room. She gave the door its answer and went in. Valentine was so lost in her own world that she didn't see Terry and Padma sitting in front of the fire.

"Valentine, what happened?" asked Padma.

Valentine jumped. "If I tell anyone, I'll only tell you two." Her eyes were still red and her throat still hurt. "I've told you about my cousins Tom and Ben, right?" Terry nodded. Valentine sat between the two of them. "They were supposed to be back for their seventh year of school this year, but my Aunt and Uncle made them stay home." Her eyes watered again, but she wiped the tears away. "They killed my Uncle James and Aunt Cynthia."

Padma gasped. Terry's mouth hung open.

"My other cousins, Chip and Angela, their younger siblings are ok. They're at my house with Dad."

Padma looked into Valentine's eyes. "Do you know what your aunt and uncle would want you to do?"

"What's that?"

"Live your life well and be happy. Remember them and honor their memories."

Valentine sniffed. "I guess so."

"We're here for you Valentine," said Terry. "Whenever you need us."

Valentine smiled tearfully. "Thank you. Both of you." She threw her arms around both of their shoulders. "Let's go get some fresh air."

%$%$%$%$%$

When Valentine woke up the next morning, it was a little earlier than she usually woke up on a Sunday. She sat up in bed and knew what she wanted to do. Her parents had sent all three of them with siddurim [prayer books]. None of them really had any use for them until now. Valentine kept it in her nightstand next to her photo album. As quietly as she could, Valentine snuck out of bed and grabbed her siddur, and went down to the Common Room.

She stood in front of the fire and looked for the right page. She found it and silently said the Mourner's Kaddish. At the end, she added in her own prayer: and may you find peace. She closed the siddur, kissed the spine and went back to bed. _Maybe I should write to Mum. Not now. To Dad? Ok. _She found some parchment and her favorite quill.

_Dear Dad,_

_I just wanted to let you know about a decision I made last night. I told my best friends what happened and Padma gave me some great advice. She told me to live my life happily and to honor their memories. I'm going to do just that. I also won't cry because they wouldn't want me to. Give Angela and Chip hugs and kisses from me. Tell them to stay strong and that I love them._

_Valentine_

She sealed the letter and decided to go to the Owlery to send it. It was close to breakfast time so she pulled on her robes, gloves and scarf. She left as quietly as she could. Before long, she came onto the grounds and started the long walk to the Owlery.

On the way, she Valentine ran into Mrs. Norris. Not wanting to deal with Filch, she sped up. She arrived at the Owlery. When she came in, she heard someone talking. Valentine peeked around the corner. Fred and George Weasley were there with Lee Jordan.

"We'll get them on the next Hogsmeade trip," said Lee. "Where do we drop them and how many do we give to Peeves?"

"We give Peeves a few of them and tell him to drop them on Snape's head," said Fred.

"Perfect," said George. "What about the rest of them?"

"The Library?" asked Lee.

"Brilliant," said Fred and George together.

"Let's go," said Lee.

Valentine chose this moment to walk in. "Hi guys!" she said brightly.

"Did you hear any of that?" asked Fred.

"Hear what?"

"Forget it Fred; she didn't," said Lee.

Valentine looked for Eternity. Valentine couldn't find her, so she called her. Eternity flew straight over. "Can you deliver this to Dad?" Eternity nipped Valentine's finger fondly and flew off in the morning light. Valentine watched for a moment, then walked back towards the castle for breakfast.

%$%$%$%$%$

Valentine found within the next few months that she dealt with grief well. She had continued saying the Mourner's Kaddish every morning in the Common Room. The day after she overheard Fred, George and Lee in the Owlery, the whole school found out what they were talking about. At dinner that night, Peeves flew into the Great Hall and dropped a few dungbombs on Snape's head.

Today, though, the whole castle buzzed with excitement. After everyone was seated, Professor Dumbledore stood up and called for everyone's attention. "For those of you who don't know, there is a Quidditch match today- Ravenclaw VS Gryffindor! It is the championship game and I wish all the players luck. Thank you." He sat down. Just then, the door opened and both teams walked in, already dressed, holding their brooms and the eaters holding their bats. The whole school cheered.

%$%$%$%$%$

The students of Hogwarts sat in the stands, waiting for a great match. One side of the stadium was a solid mass of red and gold, the other, blue and bronze. "I give you the Gryffindor team-" said commentator Lee Jordan. "Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Fred and George Weasley and Harry Potter!" Each name was punctuated with a cheer as each player zoomed towards their starting positions. "And now, the Ravenclaw team- Grant Paige, Jeremy Stritten, Roger Davies, Katie Squall, Duncan Ingleby and Cho Chang!" Again, each player zoomed to their positions amidst cheers.

"Captains Oliver Wood and Grant Paige drift forward to shake hands as Madame Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game!"

Broom and trunk in hand, Madame Hooch came out. She set the trunk down and opened it. The bludgers and snitch were released. "The bludgers zoom out, the snitch follows. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points and whichever seeker catches the snitch ends the game," said Lee.

Madame Hooch looked at all the players. "I want a nice clean game from all of you." She took the quaffle and threw it up.

"The quaffle is released and the game begins," yelled Lee. "The quaffle is first caught by Alicia Spinnet, who passes to Katie Bell of Gryffindor. Oooh!" he winced. "Spinnet's hit by a bludger from Ravenclaw beater Ingleby. The quaffle is caught by Squall, she passes to Stritten, back to Squall.

"A bludger from Weasley, and Squall drops it. It's caught by Johnson of Gryffindor. She passes to Spinnet, to Bell; she shoots- SHE SCORES! The score is 10-0 to Gryffindor. Still no sign of the snitch Chang and Potter are circling the pitch.

Quaffle goes to Davies, he passes to Stritten, to Squall, back to Davies. He shoots and there's a spectacular save from Gryffindor Keeper Oliver Wood!"

Valentine listened to the commentary, cheered and gasped, just like all the other fans.

"Spinnet to Johnson, to Bell. Bell attempts a pass to Alicia Spinnet, but the pass is intercepted by Davies. He passes it to Stritten, to Squall; she shoots, she scores! It's 10 all!"

"GO JEREMY!" Valentine screamed herself hoarse.

"Wood passes to Spinnet, to Johnson. Ouch! She's hit hard by a bludger from Samuels. Stritten catches the quaffle, passes to Davies, back to Stritten. He shoots, he scores!" Lee groaned with all the other Gryffindor supporters. "They lead Gryffindor 20-10. What's this? Potter suddenly dives! Is it the snitch?"

The crowd held their breath. "But Potter is cut short as he swerves to avoid a bludger from Ingleby!"

Another half an hour later, no one had seen the snitch.

"Spinnet scores! It's now, 50-40 to Ravenclaw." Cho Chang had begun to tail Harry fifteen minutes ago. "And both seekers dive!" They dove and got closer to the ground. "They're not far now! Chang loses her nerve and pulls out of the dive. Potter pulls out a second later!" Cho had pulled out at about ten feet above the ground. Harry's broom was skimming the grass. "What's this? Potter is standing on his broom! Are you all watching this?"

For a minute, everything stopped moving to watch Harry. ""He's reaching, but he can't quite get it! Potter jumps, but does he catch it? He's on the ground rolling!" Harry stood up. His fist was clenched. You could see the golden wings fluttering, struggling to break free of his grip. "Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins with a final score of 190-50!"

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: So how did you like the game? I thought the narration was ok.


	6. The End of the Year

NOTE: There is a scene that would take place in the Goblet of Fire (the Yule Ball) that I have been dying to write! Valentine and *insert her future beau's name here* are so cute together! Feel free to speculate as to his identity; I think it's obvious, but then again, I'm the writer! Anyway…for anyone who guesses correctly, I will either send you a preview of the latest chapter or I will answer any plot question that you may have about things that will happen in the future. Enjoy~

%$%$%$%$%$

It was the Saturday before exams; it all the teachers could talk about. Everyone was beyond sick of it. Valentine and Harry were talking about that as they walked along the grounds.

"She actually wrote us study schedules! I was telling her that exams aren't tomorrow!" Harry said, exasperated.

"Well, you don't actually _have_ to follow it," Valentine reasoned.

"This is true," said Harry. "Let's go back inside the castle."

It was breakfast time. Valentine chuckled. Over at the Gryffindor table, Hermione Granger was reading one of her text books furiously, not noticing that her egg was slowly dripping from her fork onto her plate.

Harry and Valentine parted ways then, Harry off to sit with Ron and Hermione, Valentine with Terry and Padma.

%$%$%$%$%$

Exams came and went. Neville had managed to melt through another cauldron, but in comparison, everything else was just plain insignificant. It was finally time to relax.

There was a tree by the lake. It was huge, providing ample shade. Valentine, Terry and Padma sat in it, savoring the noise of their fellow students, the lack of a need to study.

"So what are you guys doing this summer?" asked Valentine, now lying down.

"I want to go to a couple of Quidditch matches, but my parents won't let me," said Terry. "So instead, I'll be doing nothing but training."

"What's your favorite team?" asked Valentine. "I support the Holyhead Harpies, myself."

"All right then," said Terry. "I like the Falmouth Falcons. Padma?"

"I like the Harpies too," said Padma, "if I had to pick one. I'm not really a Quidditch person."

"Well, we'll change that when both of your best friends are on the team next year!" Terry exclaimed. "That's what I'll be training for."

"What position?" asked Valentine.

"Chaser." Terry grinned. "When I was home for Christmas, my aunt and uncle gave me the new Cleansweep!"

"My parents told me that as a late birthday and Hannukah present, they'll take me to Quality Quidditch Supplies to pick out any broom I want when we go school shopping." It was Valentine's turn to grin. "Every summer, my whole family gets together at my Aunt Cheryl's house in the country and we all play a gigantic game of Quidditch together!"

"So _you're_ trying out, huh?" A tall second year Ravenclaw walked over. "What position?"

"Seeker, if you _must_ know." Valentine stood up and crossed her arms. "Why would you even care?"

"Because that's _my_ position and I'm not about to let anyone take it away from me!" Cho glowered at her.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that." Valentine did her best death glare.

Cho flinched, exaggerating the motion to make it as offensive as possible. "Oooooh, I'm _so_ scared!" She laughed mirthlessly as she walked away with her friends.

Valentine fumed. "The nerve!" She sat down again. "I am _so _not going to lose to _her!_"

"You won't," said Padma.

"Kick 'er to the curb!" Terry punched the air.

The corner of Valentine's mouth twitched. She and Padma burst into laughter. Terry joined in.

"Let's go in. It's lunch time and I'm _hungry,_" said Ron Weasley, who was passing with Harry and Hermione.

Terry, Valentine and Padma all heard Hermione retort, "You're _always _hungry, Ron!"

%$%$%$%$%$

That night was the Leaving Feast. Valentine and friends walked into the Great Hall extremely annoyed. It looked like Slytherin would win again. According to the Head Boy, Jared Clark of Ravenclaw, Slytherin won the last _six_ House Championships!

Every non-Slytherin wore a sullen expression. As was expected, all Slytherins wore smug expressions. The Great Hall was inundated with green and silver hangings.

Professor Dumbledore stood up, looking fondly at all of them. "Another year gone. The House Cup needs awarding and the points stand thus." He looked around the hall briefly. "In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points."

Scattered applause.

"Third place is Hufflepuff with 352 points."

Applause.

"Second place is Ravenclaw, with 426 points."

Applause with cheers.

"And first place is Slytherin, with 472 points."

Malfoy smirked.

"Yes will done, Slytherin, however, recent events must be taken into consideration. And I have a few _last minute_ points to award."

Muttering. Malfoy's smirk faded.

"First, to Miss Hermione Granger- for the cool use of her considerable intellect when others were in grave danger. Fifty points."

Applause.

"To Mr. Ronald Weasley- for the best played game of chess in all of Hogwarts' considerable history. Fifty points."

More applause. Fred, George and Percy Weasley were heard screaming "That's my brother!"

"To Mr. Harry Potter- for pure love and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor House sixty points."

Over at the Gryffindor table, Hermione said, "We're tied with Slytherin!"

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies and infinitely more to stand up to your friends. I award ten points to Neville Longbottom."

The loudest round of applause yet.

"Now, if my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of decoration is in order!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and waved them over the crowd. "Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

Every non-Slytherin cheered. A livid Professor Snape handed a teary Professor McGonagall the House Cup. Even though Ravenclaw lost, all was well.

%$%$%$%$%$

Valentine woke up early the next morning. She didn't want to leave. Not yet, anyway. Eventually, hunger forced her awake. She went down for breakfast alone. After a hasty breakfast, she went back upstairs to finish packing. The train was going to leave at noon. Finally, the last thing she needed to pack was Eternity.

Valentine was very melancholy. She was glad to be going home, but she'd miss her four poster bed, the common room, the sloping lawns, the cascade of owls every morning. But above all, she'd miss her friends- Terry, protective and sweet only towards his friends; Padma, silly and trustworthy.

_Maybe I can invite them to the country with us…but only Terry'd enjoy that. I'll ask him._ Valentine looked up. _Speak of the devil._

He came in alone. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Valentine paused. "Where's Padma?"

"I dunno," he said. "I was just about to ask you."

"Hey, could I ask you something?"

"You just did, but go ahead."

Valentine smiled. "Would you like to come to my house in the country for a while? You could train with us! One of my cousins plays for the Harpies and she's dating a former Falcon."

Terry's face lit up. "That sounds great! Which Falcon?"

"Oliver Harris, I think."

"He's one of my favorite players! I was disappointed when they kicked him off last year! What happened again?" asked Terry.

"He left," Valentine reminded him. "He wanted to stop playing, officially; personally, he left because he wanted to date my cousin."

"Which cousin is the Harpie?"

"Evelyn Thomas," Valentine said. "I'm only related by marriage. Her father married my aunt after his first wife left him. I was young; I don't remember it at all."

"That would be so great if I could meet them! I'd have to ask my parents, though."

"I mean, it wouldn't be for the whole summer. We usually spend the last month of break there, then we scatter a few days before the start of the new school year," said Valentine. "My siblings and I are some of the youngest cousins; the only younger ones are Angela and Chip."

"How old are they?" asked Terry.

"They're ten and they're going to start at Hogwarts next year. You remember what I said about their parents, right?" asked Valentine.

Terry nodded.

"Angela and Chip are staying with us right now. They might not be leaving," she said.

He nodded again.

"Anyway, I'm sure that it'd be all right with my parents. Let me finish packing. The carriages will be leaving soon," said Terry.

%$%$%$%$%$

The train ride home was fun. Annabeth and her two friends Sandra and Jae sat with them and they all had lots of candy from Honeydukes to share. All of them had at least one different wizard game. Annabeth had her wizard chess set and she and Valentine played a few games. They swapped stories that kept them all amused. The arrival of the lunch trolley (and some butterbeer as well) added to the boisterous atmosphere.

All too soon, the prefects came around to tell everyone to get their Muggle clothes on. After they had, the six ate the last of their wizard candy. And it was only too reluctantly that the scarlet steam engine pulled into King's Cross Station's Platform 9¾, where it would remain until the next year.

%$%$%$%$%$

Parents of first years were always at the front of the crowd. No sooner than Valentine emerged from the train did her parents and cousins converged on them. Percy came out too and the seven of them started to leave.

"Mum, Dad?" Peter and Lois turned. "I have a question for you."

"What is it, honey?" asked Lois.

Valentine gestured to Terry in the distance. "Could Terry come to the country with us?" asked Valentine. "He wants to try out for the Quidditch team too, for Chaser!"

"As long as it's all right with his parents," said Peter.

Valentine pointed. "Ooh, look! There he is!" She tugged her parents over. The twins, Chip and Angela had no choice but to follow.

"Hey Val, I take it you asked them?" Terry spoke eagerly. "What did they say?"

Lois answered for her. "We said it'd be all right with us if it was all right with your parents."

"Mum, can I?" Terry pleaded.

"I suppose so. You can train for tryouts in the fall." Terry's mom held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Linda Boot."

Lois shook it. "Lois."

Peter shook it. "Peter."

"We'll meet you in the Leaky Cauldron on the twenty-fourth," said Lois. "Is that all right with you?"

Linda smiled. "Sounds good. 'Round noon, then?"

"Wonderful," said Peter. "We'll have Valentine send an owl to you."

"That'd be great," said Linda.

They exchanged a few more idle pleasantries and left. As their Portkey left the station, Valentine knew that it'd be a great summer.

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: I know it's a little Sue-ish, the relation to the Harpies AND the Falcons, but oh well.


	7. Tailwind

NOTE: It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, since then, I've moved up to my college apartment and done some more writing for other stories. But who has seen the last (*tear*) Harry Potter movie? I was switching between dry sobbing and crying the entire time. And of those who've seen the movie, who else thought Maggie Smith was BEYOND amazing? The whole cast was. What was your favorite scene? Mine were the epilogue and Snape's memories. Those two, along with the use of the track "Leaving Hogwarts" from the first movie were my absolute favorite parts. What about your least favorite parts? I only found two things that bugged me- the fact that Harry didn't repair the phoenix wand at the end and Harry's confrontation with Voldemort. Other than those two parts, the movie was perfect! Anyway, sorry for the super long A/N. Enjoy~

%$%$%$%$%$

Valentine woke up to see her cousin Angela on the top bunk, arm dangling off the side of the bed. Annabeth was on the bottom bunk, lying on her side with her back to Valentine. The room's walls were so thin that she could hear Percy's snoring relatively clearly. She suppressed a chuckle.

Valentine laid in bed for another hour and a half until she looked at her calender. _July 24__th__. _The clock said 8:09am. Valentine shot out of bed. "Mum!" She practically ran to Lois' room and opened the door quietly. Her parents weren't in bed- she heard the shower and knew that her father would be in there. He had to be at the hospital at 9am every day. She smelled bacon- that would be her mom cooking. Valentine ran downstairs. "Mum?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you want me to wake everyone else up?"

"Please do."

Valentine walked back upstairs, pausing on the landing to savor the scent of bacon. There was another scent that she hadn't smelled before- fresh bread and eggs, seasoned with all sorts of spices. It smelled delicious.

Valentine ran the rest of the way up the stairs to the boys' room. She pounded on their door. "Chip! Percy!" No response. "If you don't get up soon, I'll drop dungbombs on your beds!"

She heard a thud and a groan. The door opened and a bedraggled Percy answered. "What?"

"Breakfast. Wake Chip up for me."

"No need," said Chip, passing Percy and Valentine up. Upon smelling the delectableness of their breakfast, he practically flew up the stairs.

Percy made to follow, but Valentine stopped him. "Hey! What gives?"

"How is he?"

"What do you mean?" Percy crossed his arms and sighed. "It takes him for_ever_ to fall asleep, if that's what you mean. Sometimes he has nightmares and wakes up." Valentine's eyes grew soft with worry. Percy didn't miss it. "He'll be ok."

Valentine hugged him suddenly. He patted her awkwardly on the back. She went to the door of her room and looked back at Percy. She smiled. "I'll see you downstairs." She opened the door.

She shook Annabeth's shoulder. "Anny!" She used the nickname because it bugged her. Annabeth pulled the blanket over her head and groaned.

"Breeeeeeakfast!"

Annabeth uncovered a single eye. "What is it?"

"Your faaaavorite," said Valentine, dragging out the word.

Annabeth sat up and yawned, her hair a sleepy halo around her face.

"You guys are so loud," grumbled Angela, as she got out of bed.

Valentine laughed. "Come on! Fresh bread, bacon and eggs."

They came as fast as they could downstairs. Breakfast conversation turned to their summer plans- Lois and Peter could only get three weeks off apiece, so the kids wouldn't be with both of their parents all summer, but other family members would be there, aunts, uncles, grandparents and cousins, both young and old.

"Early this year," remarked Lois as she turned around. She opened the window and five owls flew in, one for each student. The family then decided to go school shopping that day. They'd be there anyway, so why not?

_Ms. V. Lynn_

_The kitchen_

_6 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Valentine found her booklist, and saw that there were only two authors on the list, but no less than eight books on the list: _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 _by Miranda Goshawk; and _Break with a Banshee, Gadding with Ghouls, Holidays with Hags, Travels with Trolls, Voyages with Vampires, Wandering with Werewolves _and _Year with the Yeti, _all by Gilderoy Lockheart.

"The new Defense teacher must be a witch," said Percy.

"What makes you say that?" asked Angela.

"Look at the bottom seven books," said Percy, handing his list over.

"I've got the same seven!" exclaimed Angela.

"What are they?" asked Valentine. "I've got seven Lockheart books on the bottom."

"Me too!" exclaimed all the other students.

"Accio!" Lois summoned the lists to her. "We'll handle this when we go to Diagon Alley. For now, eat!" She looked at the lists and wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, Gilderoy Lockheart. I never liked him." She took a plate of food and sat down at the table. "We went to school together. He was stuck up then and he probably hasn't changed at all since then."

The kids hadn't known that. "Wah hooz wa he een?" Percy's mouth was full to bursting. The girls and Chip chuckled as Percy swallowed it all with a gulp of milk. "What house was he in?"

"He was in Ravenclaw with me. He tried so hard for years to get me to go out with him. He's a prat."

Peter came downstairs dressed for work. "Morning dear." He put some food on his plate and sat down. Lois flicked her wand and his tea made itself. Another flick, and the full tea cup landed right in front of Peter. "Thank you."

They finished eating. Peter had gone, so it was just Valentine, Chip, Angela, the twins and Lois. The clock now read: "10:13am". Lois flicked her wand and the dishes cleaned themselves. Within a few minutes, they were neatly stacked in the various cabinets, ready for use at dinner that night.

"Now go get dressed, kids!"

"Bu Muuuuuum! I'm not a kid!" whined Percy.

"You are when you whine like that." She gently shoved him up the stairs.

A few minutes later, all the kids were dressed, wearing their cloaks, aside from Chip and Angela. They went to the fireplace and Annabeth stepped in, grabbed some Floo powder, yelled out, "Diagon Alley!" and was gone a second later. A few minutes later, all six of them were brushing ash off themselves in the Leaky Cauldron.

"'Allo, Ma'am."

"Good morning, Tom," said Lois with a smile. She ushered her charges into the back and opened the gate.

Gringotts was first on the list. They approached the white marble building and entered. They came to the counter. "Morning," said Lois to the goblin in charge. "We need to transfer some money."

"You have both keys?"

Lois pulled them out. "Vault 230 and 327 please."

"Gox!"

And it was the same goblin that helped them out last year. They first went to James and Cynthia's vault and transferred it all to Lois'. She swept a _lot _of gold into a big leather pouch.

First they went to Ollivander's for Chip and Angela's wands, a nine inch, maple and phoenix feather and a ten inch with dragon heartstring, respectively. They got their robes at Madame Malkin's, potion ingredients and cauldrons at the apothecary, everyone's books and owls for Chip and Angela. It was finally time to get Terry from the Leaky Cauldron.

The six were sitting for only a moment when Terry and his mom came through the door.

Valentine stood up. "Terry! I didn't know you lived in London!" She came over and gave him a hug.

Terry eyed the packages. "It's a little early for school shopping, isn't it?"

Valentine shrugged. "It was easier." Then she grinned broadly. "The only thing left on the list is my broom! Wanna come with?"

Terry smiled. "Sure, but after lunch. I'm starved!"

Valentine laughed. "That's just like you!"

Linda hugged Terry from behind. "I'll see you soon, ok?" She handed him his trunk. "Send an owl if you need anything."

Terry hugged her back. "I will, Mum. I love you."

"Love you too," she said. Linda kissed Terry on the cheek and apparated away. Terry wiped his cheek.

"So, on to Quality Quidditch Supplies then!" said Valentine.

"After lunch," said a weary Lois.

They ate a hearty lunch, and with their packages, trudged to the store. They wandered around the store for a while, and eventually, Valentine chose a new broom called the Tailwind 360.

Once they were back at the Leaky Cauldron, they went back to the house via the Floo network. Lois divided the remaining gold into five piles, one for each child. Annabeth and Percy got a little more because of Hogsmeade. They swept the gold into leather pouches and put their school supplies in their trunks, minus Valentine's broom.

"Mum, when do we leave?" asked Percy.

"When your father gets home," said Lois.

%$%$%$%$%$

Peter got home three hours later, irked by his boss Dr. Gregory Wilson. After a quick rant about how absurd his policies were, Peter went upstairs to shower and pack.

It was decided to take a portkey. Lois got some Floo powder and threw it into the fire, stuck her head in and clearly yelled, "Cheryl Lynn's kitchen!" Her head popped up in the kitchen and coughed. "Ash mouth. Yuck."

Luckily, Cheryl was there. "Lois!" She knelt by the fire. "Yes?"

"If I haven't already let you know, Valentine invited a friend along."

Cheryl smiled. "No worries. You told me before- I have plenty of room."

"Great! There are eight of us- me, Peter, Val, the twins, Angela, Chip, and Terry. We'll be arriving by portkey soon." Lois winced a little. "My knees hurt. Anyway, I'm almost out of Floo powder, so portkey it is." She coughed. "The trip to Diagon Alley early cleaned me out. When the kids are situated at your house, I'll go get more."

"And by soon, you mean..." Cheryl gestured with her hands.

"Within the hour. We'll see you soon." Lois pulled out of the fire place to find everyone waiting, apparently for her.

"Got your bags?" asked Peter.

"Of course!" Lois levitated their portkey to the middle of the room. "Into the backyard, everyone." Once outside, Lois said, "Grab hold. One, two...three!"

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: Heeeey people! What did you think?


	8. A Vicious Affair

NOTE: I want access to Pottermore! I've heard it's amazing~ Anyway, a quick recap. Valentine's first year at Hogwarts has come to an end and now the Lynns, along with Terry Boot and Val's cousins, Chip and Angela, are going to their Aunt Cheryl's place in the country for a month. I'd like to wrap that part up quickly. I still want to progress to the forth year! I still have that cute image in my head of Val and her beau at the Yule Ball...anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!

%$%$%$%$%$

They'd only been at Cheryl's place for fifteen minutes when a bunch of family members converged around the seven of them. The cousins took the kids away and the adults all went in the other direction. The cousins led Valentine, Terry, Annabeth, Percy, Chip and Angela to their rooms and immediately yelled,"Quidditch time! Get your brooms!"

Percy, Chip, Angela and Annabeth, who didn't play Quidditch at all, were lent some brooms to play on and all of them went out onto the yard. "We need a referee!" Valentine yelled, trying to be heard over the din. The adults were now in the yard to watch the game. The kids all lined up and one of the adults came over to pick the two captains and be the referee. "Valentine, Hugh, you're captains! Get up here and choose your teams!"

Valentine and Hugh stepped up and turned around to face the group of roughly twenty people. "You first, Vally," said Hugh. "We'll each pick two at a time."

"Sounds good." Valentine looked up and down the line. "Terry and Silas!" They came and stood behind her.

Hugh also looked up and down the line. "Calli and Marcus!"

The line thinned. Only sixteen left. "Hey Hugh!" called Valentine. "Want to pick four at a time?"

"Your call."

"Percy, Jaden, Mackenzie, Kate!" They stood behind Valentine.

"Sierra, Chip, Alexis, Stephen!" They went to Hugh.

"Amelia, Delia, Sophia, Angela!" To Valentine.

And the last four, Clarence, Kemp, Archer and Annabeth, went to Hugh's team. Aunt Evelyn, the referee, handed red and blue colored medieval-style tunics to each team. On the younger kids, the tunics were slightly over-sized. Aunt Evelyn came around and re-sized them if they were either too big or too small.

Then the teams went to opposite ends of the field to talk strategy. The teams huddled around the captains. "I think we'll go for a pincer. Chasers, center around Terry. Beaters, wreak some havoc." Everyone nodded their understanding.

"Who is playing what position?" asked Jaden.

"Mackenzie, Terry, Delia, Kate Percy, and Silas, I'd like you to be the chasers. I'll be the seeker. Amelia, Marcus and Calli, you'll be the beaters. Jaden, you'll be the keeper," said Valentine.

"Will the other team have the same makeup?" asked Terry.

"No. House rules say that there's only one keeper and seeker per team. The rest are divided between being beaters and chasers," said Valentine.

From the middle of the field, Aunt Evelyn called, "Beaters, get your bats!"

The beaters from each team came forward to get their bats from Aunt Evelyn and went back to their teams. Before the game's start, Terry leaned to Valentine and whispered, "Is that Evelyn Thomas? I've never seen her up close."

"That's her." Valentine pointed to her aunts and uncles. "There's Uncle Oliver. I'll introduce you after the game."

"Players, to your positions!" shouted Aunt Evelyn.

The twenty two kids flew into place. The Lynn family had a set of house rules regarding positions of players before the start of a game. Since the teams were bigger than the regulation sized Quidditch teams, the beaters went to the keeper's right, the chasers to the left of the beaters. And the seekers went between the beaters and the chasers. Whoever was captain went to the center to shake hands with the opposing captain.

Hugh and Valentine went to the center. "Who's your seekser, Hugh?"

"Alexis is. Can't you see her?"

"No, actually. Good luck, Hugh!" Valentine grinned, offering her hand.

Hugh shook it. "You too."

They went back to their respective positions on the field. Evelyn let the snitch and the bludgers loose. Then, broom in one hand, quaffle in the other, she strode to the middle of the field. "Remember kids, if I see any dirty playing, you're off the field for the day!" She looked around the field and every kid nodded their understanding. She mounted her broom and tossed the quaffle in the air.

Immediately, the chasers zoomed towards it. Terry was in the lead on Valentine's side, chasers trailing behind him in a near perfect arc.. He pressed himself flat on his broom and grabbed the ball just as Sierra was just about to grab it. The chasers all turned around and Terry threw the ball to Silas. He just barely missed catching it.

One of the opposing chasers grabbed it. Calli hefted the bat, swung and hit the bludger away from Valentine, who was about to get hit, and the deflected bludger hit the chaser who had the quaffle. He dropped it. Terry dived down to catch it. Just as he was about to collide with the ground, he pulled out of the dive and circled around to the opposing goal posts. He threw the quaffle and scored. Uncle Ian, on the ground, was keeping score and he chalked up one point to Valentine's team.

Hugh's keeper retrieved the quaffle and threw it to one of his chasers, who caught it without a problem and zoomed away to try and get it past Valentine's keeper, Jaden, a sixth year at Hogwarts.

Valentine spotted the snitch and pressed herself flat on her new broom. She got closer and closer. But it was no use. Her arm got hit with a bludger and she heard a sickening crack. She screamed, "F-all!" and promptly crash landed.

Evelyn blew her whistle, halting the game and landed next to Valentine. She winced and waved over Aunt Katherine, a healer. Katherine knelt by Valentine. She took one look at Valentine's arm.

"Can you fix this?" asked Evelyn, as she helped Valentine sit up. "I'm not so good with healing charms."

"Sure." Katherine pulled out her wand, gently touched the tip to Valentine's arm. "Episkey."

Valentine gasped as her bone popped into place. She massaged her arm. "Thanks Aunt Katherine." She stood up. "Can I still play?"

"Yes. Just keep an eye out for those bludgers, ok?"

"Will do." Valentine hugged both of her aunts and found her broom again. She mounted it and kicked off.

Evelyn blew her whistle again to signal the start of the game.

The battle resumed again. In the next ten minutes, each team scored four times, making the score fifty to forty, with Valentine's team in the lead.

To retaliate for Valentine getting hurt, Amelia (a forth year), Marcus (age fifteen, American) and Calli (age sixteen, Marcus' older sister), unleashed hell. While Valentine was being tended to, the three had come up with a strategy. They flew in a loose triangle formation and hit a bludger back and forth, eventually hitting it at the rival seeker, Alexis. She used a barrel roll to dodge it, and in the time it took her to do that, she lost track of the snitch.

Valentine caught sight of the snitch again. She was stationary, floating near the enemy goal posts. The snitch was hovering just across the field, near the center. Alexis was near her team's goal posts. Valentine grinned, having come up with a good plan. Keeping one eye on the snitch, she zoomed upwards, arm outstretched, in an attempt to fool Alexis.

It worked. Alexis zoomed to where Valentine appeared to be heading. When Alexis was close enough, Valentine feinted to the left and then made a hairpin turn towards the now moving snitch. The snitch zoomed towards Valentine's team's goal posts. Valentine pressed herself flat against her broom, Alexis close behind. Valentine zigzagged in front of Alexis to try and prevent her from getting a lead. They got closer and closer to the goal posts. The snitch tried to escape, but it was no use. Valentine stretched her arm forward and caught it. She turned around, snitch in hand for all to see.

The kids all landed. Terry flew over and landed near Valentine. "That was fantastic! You're gonna beat Chang, no problem!"

"You bet!" She grinned and Evelyn came over.

"You were fantastic, Val!"

"Thanks, Aunt Evelyn!" Valentine hugged her aunt.

"Just one thing, Val. Don't call me aunt. It makes me feel old," said Evelyn with a grin.

"Sure."

"And if you want some help with your technique, Oliver and I would be glad to help."

"That's be great! Evelyn, this is my friend Terry from school. He and I are trying out for the house team in the fall," said Valentine. "Could you and Uncle Oliver help us both?"

"Sure! We'd be glad to," said a still grinning Evelyn. "We can go out after dinner, if you'd like."

"Sounds great! Thanks a bunch, Evelyn," said Terry, offering his hand. She shook it.

Evelyn turned around. "Oliver, come here!"

Oliver stood up and came over. "Hi Val!" He gave Valentine a hug.

"Hi Uncle Oliver!"

Oliver stood up. "Who's this?" he asked, gesturing at Terry.

"This is my friend Terry from school. We're trying out for the house team in the fall," said Valentine.

"We're going to help them train after dinner tonight, hun," said Evelyn.

"Sounds like fun," said Oliver.

Terry held his hand out for Oliver and they shook. "I'm a huge fan!"

Oliver grinned. "Always nice to meet fans."

Aunt Elizabeth came out from the house. "Dinner's ready!"

"Until after dinner, then," said Oliver, taking Evelyn's hand.

"Until then," said Valentine.

"See you," said Terry.

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: What did you think about the Quidditch game? I think it might be a little too intense for a family game. But I think it was good. I might spend one more chapter at Aunt Cheryl's and start the new year.


	9. Let the Feast Begin!

NOTE: I've been focused on my Criminal Minds stories lately, but I promise to pay more attention to this story! Really, I will! But I hope you enjoy~

%$%$%$%$%$

By the time their month at Aunt Cheryl's place was over, Valentine and Terry had gotten tons of training in. Evelyn and Oliver told them that they should make the team without any problems. They met Terry's mum Linda at the Leaky Cauldron again.

"Val, I'll try and save us and Padma a compartment on the train, ok?" said Terry.

"Angela and Chip are sitting with me," said Valentine, hugging Terry good bye.

"That's fine with me," said Terry, releasing the hug. "I'll see you on the first!"

Valentine grinned. "See you then!"

A few idle pleasantries later, Linda and Terry were gone, and Lois and Valentine were back at their house to spend the week packing for September the first.

%$%$%$%$%$

It was at last time to go to King's Cross Station. The Lynns decided to leave the house at precisely nine o'clock to prevent any lateness. Their method worked. They arrived at approximately 10:19am and were not the first family to do so. The Lynns ran into the Malfoys as the former was about to pass through the gate to the platform.

Draco sneered wordlessly at the kids, while Lois glared at Lucius. "Malfoy."

Lucius sneered back in the way that only the Malfoy family could. "Lynn. I see you've managed to have two more children. Tell me, how do you manage to afford five of them?"

Lois crossed her arms. "And you tell me, how do you manage to fit your head through any doorway?"

"Oooooh, very clever. How much did that line cost? A knut?"

"Maybe yours," said Lois.

"And I see you've brought along your Muggle husband." He sneered derisively.

"He's a better man than you'll ever be," said Lois.

"Isn't he one of those...oh, what do they call them..." His face lit up in mock realization. "...doctors? The ones who cut people up?"

Peter went slightly red in the face and looked as though he was going to give Lucius a piece of his mind, but Lois hushed him, something Lucius was quick to notice.

"Now, why don't you listen to your wife, you stupid Muggle?"

"Lucius, I for one don't believe you when you say that you were under the Imperious curse when You-Know-Who was in power. I think that was a lie to keep your status and your job."

Lucius got a superior look on his face. "Why don't you prove it?"

"Don't think I won't."

"You won't be able to. The Dark Lord did that to many great wizards and his wand is lost to the ages. You'd never find it."

"Well, if You-Know-Who rises again, you can be sure that you'll be on his side and I will be fighting you. And you won't stand a chance, you arrogant toe-rag," said Lois. "Now if you three don't mind, I'm going onto the platform with my family before you can come up with another clever line to try and humiliate me. Good luck fitting through the archway." She turned to the kids and Peter. "Come on!" She ushered them through the gate. Once through, Lois led them away from the gate and stamped her foot in disgust. "I can't stand them!"

"I think you held your own, Lois," said Peter. "I've only met the guy once. What was his issue? And what do you mean, you'll be fighting him?"

Lois turned to him with sad eyes. "You remember the first wizard war?"

"Yes. The twins were two and Valentine had just been born."

"Well, if You-Know-Who does rise again, I want to fight alongside my friends and allies. I, along with the sane members of the wizarding community, hope that he doesn't. But those nutters like the Malfoys hope he does so that the pure blood families can reign supreme."

The kids gaped at Lois.

"But Mum, you hate fighting!" Valentine managed.

"And we always get into trouble when we fight!" exclaimed Percy.

"I believe in fighting if the cause is right." Lois smiled and looked at her watch and around her. The platform was beginning to get crowded. And it was 10:45am. "Good lord, is it really that time? You kids get on the train!"

Chip and Angela looked up at Lois. "We had a question for you," said Angela tentatively.

"What is it dear?"

"What house were Mum and Dad in?" asked Chip mournfully.

"Your Mum was in Ravenclaw with me and your father was a Hufflepuff," said Lois, kneeling down beside them. "But whatever house you both end up in, your parents would have been proud." She smiled and hugged them tightly. "I'm sure your house will be great!"

They hugged her back for a long moment.

Lois released her hold, but kept her hand on their shoulders. "You'll be all right. And if you need help, you can always count on Val, Percy and Annabeth, ok?"

Chip and Angela nodded. "Ok."

"Ok." Lois kissed each of them on their foreheads and stood up. She turned around the face the rest of the kids. "Have a good term and watch out for the two of them, ok?" She hugged them.

"We will, Mum," said Percy.

Lois turned to Peter. "It's time, dear."

Peter nodded and pulled out two boxes, one for Chip, one for Angela. He handed them the boxes. "Open these when you're on the train. It's time to go." He hugged each of the kids goodbye. "It's time to go." It was 10:50am. "Get your things on the train."

"Send us an owl after the feast," said Lois. "Chip and Angela, send us Emeric or Thalia."

"We will," said Chip.

After another round of hugs, the Lynns got their trunks and various owls onto the train and found the last empty compartment. They'd only just sat down when Terry came knocking and the train started moving. Terry came in and the twins stood up.

"I'm gonna go sit with Fred, George and Lee," said Percy.

"I'll be with Sandra and Jae if you need anything," said Annabeth. "They have a compartment in the next section."

And without further ado, the twins left.

With them gone, discussion for Terry and Valentine turned to the same topic that they had been discussing all summer- the Quidditch trials.

"Come on, Val! You watched Chang play last year! You're going to beat her no problem," said Terry.

"I know I will. But I figure that you never perform half was well at something if you're not a little nervous beforehand. And it's easier for you to say- you're trying out for Chaser!"

"What position does she play?" asked Chip.

"Seeker," said Valentine.

"She didn't train with Evelyn Thomas and Oliver Harris all summer," said Angela. "You'll beat her."

Terry turned to Chip. "You were a pretty good Chaser yourself. Maybe you should try out next year!"

"Maybe I will," said Chip.

"Chip, Angela, open the presents Mum and Dad gave you," said Valentine, grinning. "Chip first!"

Chip nodded and opened the box. Inside was a note, folded on top of a slightly dented silver wrist watch with a leather strap. Chip read the note. _Dear Chip, Your father intended to give this to you himself before you left for Hogwarts. We found it and it now belongs to you. Enclosed is the note that your father wrote you that was supposed to be on top of the watch. Love, Aunt Lois and Uncle Peter_

Chip teared up a little as he finally recognized the watch. He turned it over and saw an inscription. _For Chip. Good luck at Hogwarts! Love, Mum and Dad._ He teared up a little as he put it on. "It was my dad's." He wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"Your turn, Angela," said Valentine, still grinning.

She opened it to find a very similar note, and a silver charm bracelet, a silver raven charm already dangling from it. She teared up, same as Chip, as Valentine put on the bracelet for her.

After that, Terry decided to get out his Exploding Snap game, which everyone joined in for a while. Padma found her way to their compartment and joined them in a few more rounds.

"How was your summer, Padma?" asked Valentine.

"Pretty good," she replied. "My family went to the Middle East and Greece to look at ruins. It was a lot of fun! What about you guys?"

"I went to Val's aunt's place in the country and we trained for Quidditch try outs with Evelyn Thomas and Oliver Harris," said Terry excitedly.

"Who? Oh, them!" said Padma.

"I would never have forgiven you if you hadn't remembered who they are," said Terry jokingly.

When they started to get hungry, as if on cue, the lunch trolley came by. Everyone bought copious amounts of snacks. They put away the Exploding Snap, and ate with gusto.

And after that, the talk turned to Hogwarts, Chip and Angela wanting to know as much as they could before they arrived. That conversation took them all the way to Hogsmeade. Just before they arrived, the prefects went around and told everyone to get their school robes on. And they did.

They got off the train and the first thing they heard was Hagrid's friendly call of, "Firs' years to me! Com' on, firs' years, don't be shy!"

Padma, Terry and Valentine gave Chip and Angela encouraging smiles, Valentine hugged them and they were off.

"Come on, let's go find a carriage," said Padma.

They set off to find one. On the way, they ran into Hermione.

"Hermione, have you seen Harry or Ron?" asked Valentine.

"I was about to as you the same thing," she replied. Pause. "They're probably already at the castle," said Hermione after a minute. "Let's go."

The four were soon joined by Semus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, fellow second years. The six climbed into the nearest carriage, which started moving seemingly on its own!

"What d'you reckon's pulling it?" asked Seamus.

"I dunno if I even want to know," said Dean.

The rest of the ride passed fairly quickly and they were soon seated in the Great Hall, awaiting the sorting.

After a few minutes, the doors opened, and Professor McGonagal strode inside authoritatively, leading a group of extremely timid looking first years. When they reached the front, McGonagal set out the stool, the Sorting Hat on top of it. After the hat's song was sung, tremendous applause filled the hall and McGonagal said, "When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your Houses." She grabbed the hat and lifted it.

"Stewart Ackley!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Ruth Blair!"

"Slytherin!"

"Elanor Branstone!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Mandy Brocklehurst!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Steven Cornfoot!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Collin Creevey!"

"Gryffindor!"

"William Crenshaw!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Braiden Cross!"

"Slytherin!"

It was some time before they could pay attention again. By the time the Gs had been sorted, Anthony Goldstein, Holden Davis, twins Peter and Monica Hill and Michael Corner had all been sorted into Ravenclaw.

At last, "Angela Hyde!"

Trembling, Angela stepped up to the Sorting Hat. Valentine crossed her fingers.

After a minute, "Gryffindor!"

Angela handed the hat to Professor McGonagal and ran to the cheering Gryffindor table.

"Chip Hyde!"

Valentine crossed her fingers. After a minute, the hat cried, "Ravenclaw!"

Valentine cheered along with the other Ravenclaws as Chip sat down next to her. Valentine hugged him. "Why were you ever worried?" She laughed, Terry, Chip and Padma laughing right along with her.

"Su Li!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Luna Lovegood!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Come on, only ten more!" exclaimed Terry.

"Aiden Neal!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Orla Quirke!"

"Slytherin!"

"Lilly Ritter!"

"Slytherin!"

"Braiden Silva!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Zacharias Smith!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Patrick Svitzer!"

"Slytherin!"

"Romilda Vane!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Kylie Watts!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Ginny Weasley!"

All of the Weasley brothers who were there, Fred, George and Percy, Ron still being conspicuously missing, craned their necks.

"Are you yet another Weasley? Well then...Gryffindor!"

The Weasleys gave Ginny a standing ovation.

Terry's stomach grumbled loudly. "Cooooome on!" He whined. "Two more!"

"Eva Wiseman!"

"Hufflepuff!"

And the last one.

"Rose Zeller!"

"Ravenclaw!"

The chattering stopped as Professor Dumbledore got to his feet. "Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts!" He smiled down as if he loved nothing more than to see his school assembled before him. "Now, before we become befuddled by our excellent feast, I have a few start of term notices that I wish to announce." He paused for a second to make sure everyone was listening. "New students would do well to remember that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, something that some of our older students should know by now as well," he said, looking in the direction of the Weasley twins.

He cleared his throat. "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will be arranged at the convenience of the captains, though they should be next weekend if you and your future teams are to get in a good amount of training before the season starts."

Valentine and Terry grinned at each other.

"I would also like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockheart."

Lockheart stood, gave one of his smiles and waved at the students. Some of the girls sighed, most of the boys rolled their eyes and some laughed.

"We wish him the best of luck." Dumbledore turned to face McGonagal. "That's about it, right?" She nodded. "Well then, let the feast begin!"

And so it did.

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: I felt like that was a good place to end it. Next time, we'll see the Quidditch tryouts~


	10. Trials and Victory

NOTE: Now I'm on a Harry Potter fix! Hooray for that! How many of you can't wait for Pottermore? I know I can't! Also please note that I would like to avoid Lockhart some, as I believe he's an annoying git. And yet, I still like him. Now that's how you know that Jo Rowling did her job fantastically.

%$%$%$%$%$

Valentine woke up at six thirty on the morning of the Quidditch trials and couldn't get back to sleep. After trying in vain to sleep for a half hour, she decided to get out of bed and take an early shower to try and calm her nerves before the trials.

When she came back to the common room, Terry was sitting in front of the fire. He looked up. "Morning, Val."

"Morning, Ter," said Valentine, blushing slightly. "I'm...gonna go get dressed..."

Terry blushed madly. "G-go for it. I'll be here."

Valentine nodded and dashed madly up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. She arrived and rapidly closed the door behind her in relief. Padma was just waking up and noticed Valentine's slightly disconcerted face.

"Morning, Val. What's up?" asked Padma.

"I took a bath to try and calm down before the trials, and when I came back, I ran into Terry in the common room."

Padma nodded. "That can be...uh..." She gestured vaguely with her hands in place of a word.

Valentine grinned. "At least you understand." She pulled on her uniform, minus the tie.

She and Padma came downstairs a few minutes later, to find Terry still on the couch.

"Ready to go?" asked Valentine.

"Yeah," said Terry, rising off the couch. "Let's eat!"

The three went downstairs tot he Great Hall, to find it already populated with students, mainly from Ravenclaw. Valentine spotted Angela and Percy, already at the Gryffindor table, and Annabeth sitting with Chip at the Ravenclaw table. Valentine dashed over to Angela and Percy.

"Morning, you two!" She greeted each of them with a hug.

"Morning!" said Percy.

"Hey, Val!" said Angela.

"You guys gonna come and watch the trials?" asked Valentine.

"Why else would we be up at seven on a Saturday?" asked Percy jokingly.

"I'll see you on the pitch," said Valentine nervously.

"Don't worry, Val. You'll do great! Just remember, not everyone got training from Aunt Evelyn and Uncle Oliver this summer," said Percy with a grin.

Valentine brightened at the thought. "This is true. See you later!" She, Terry and Padma sat across from Annabeth and Chip. "Morning!"

"Morning, you three!" said Annabeth with a smile. "We're going to watch the trials."

"Great!" Valentine loaded her plate with eggs, bacon, and a bit of toast and filled her goblet with some orange juice and ate with gusto. As she was about halfway done, Cho Chang walked up. Valentine glanced up, and upon seeing who it was, glared. "Chang."

"Lynn," said Chang contemptuously. She crossed her arms. "You still trying out for Seeker?"

"Yeah." Valentine stood up. "And you're going down."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know?" asked Chang. "I'm a fantastic Seeker!"

"Not as good as me," said Valentine smugly. "I got some great training over the summer."

"With who? A family get together, I suppose?"

"Of sorts. I trained with Evelyn Thomas and Oliver Harris."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. Evelyn's my aunt and she and Oliver are getting married," said Valentine.

"Liar."

Annabeth, seeing the need to intervene, stood up and leaned over the table towards Chang. "Chang, she's not lying."

"Oh, is she now?" said Chang, rounding on Annabeth. "Well, I see. I've always had some respect for you, Lynn, and I might be inclined to believe _you._"

"You should, as we're not lying. Please go now," said Annabeth.

Chang nodded and turned to Valentine. "I'll see you on the pitch."

Valentine glared in return. Chang left.

Once she was gone, Valentine fumed. "I am not going to lose to her!"

Terry patted her shoulder. "You won't. You're too good."

Valentine took a deep breath.

"Yeah, you just need to have confidence in yourself," said Chip. "You're fantastic!"

"Thanks, guys," said Valentine.

Valentine and gang finished eating relatively quickly after that, and they headed down to the broom shed to retrieve their brooms. They got them and went to the pitch. Annabeth, Percy, Chip and Angela gave Valentine a hug and a last word of encouragement and went to sit high in the stands. Valentine and Terry took deep breaths and shouldered their brooms. In the middle of the pitch stood Ravenclaw Quidditch Team Captain, seventh year Grant Paige and several hopefuls. He turned and grinned.

"Early. I like that in new players," said Grant, shaking hands with each of them. "What positions are you each trying out for?"

"Chaser," said Terry.

"Seeker," said Valentine.

"Chasers are over there, and Seekers are over there," said Grant, pointing to the groups on the left and right. There were six prospective Chasers, two tall girls, Terry and three other boys; and there were three Seekers, Valentine, Chang and another girl that Valentine didn't know.

As nine thirty came, the rest of the prospective players arrived, along with a portion of Ravenclaw house, and some Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. In all, there were four Beaters, no other Keepers (as Grant Paige was Keeper), three Seekers, and the six Chasers.

Grant walked out front of the group and spoke to them. "This is how the trial is going to work. I'm going to play Keeper, and all the Chasers are going to try and put five penalty shots past me. Got it?" The Chasers nodded, Terry feeling confident.

All seven of them rose into the air, Grant clutching the Quaffle to his side. The Chasers flew up with him to the goal posts. Grant stationed himself in the middle of the hoops. He pointed at one of the girls. "You first." He tossed the Quaffle to her and she caught it. "The rest of you, move to the side." They did.

The girl did decently, scoring three goals out of five. One of the boys tried next and got four goals in. Grant nodded in approval. One of the other boys, not Terry, tried next and only got two in. The other girl tried and got three. The last boy tried, and missed only one. At last, it was Terry's turn. He flew in front of Grant and caught the Quaffle. He took a deep breath and shot left, but threw to the middle goal post. He made the shot. Valentine cheered from the ground. His next shot missed, but his next three went in.

Grant nodded in approval. "My Chasers are Terry, Jeremy and Roger," said Grant, pointing at the three. "Good job, boys. Now come down with me. The rest of you, either leave or sit in the stands." They did, and without complaint.

Grant and the Chasers landed in front of the rest of the hopefuls. Valentine grinned at Terry, nonverbally congratulating him. He grinned in return.

"This is how the Beater trial is going to work. I'm going to have the Chasers and flying around the pitch. I'll release one Bludger, and the Beaters, in groups of two, will attempt to hit one of the Chasers. First one in each trial to do it will make the team. Got it?" The Beaters nodded. "Good." Grant strode to the middle of the field, where he'd placed the ball trunk and turned to the Beaters. "Come 'ere," he said. The Beaters came over, and he handed the bats to a sixth year and a third year. After they were done, the sixth year won, and the last two Beaters had a go. Another sixth year won that one. They landed and Grant pointed at the two winners. "Julian, Erin, congrats!"

He turned to his prospective Seekers. "This is how your trial will work. I want all of the team members flying around the field, with both Bludgers and the Quaffle. I want everyone except the Seekers, who will be trying to find the Snitch, to create as much chaos as humanly possible. Hit Bludgers at them, block them, you get the idea?" The Chasers and Beaters nodded. He rose his voice. "And you guys in the crowd, yell, jeer, cheer, and be as loud as you can! The point is to distract the Seekers. Got it?" Several members of the crowd shouted at Grant that they did. Grant lowered his voice and turned to the Seekers. "Good luck, Seekers. Give the Snitch a minute before you take off." Grant released the Snitch. After a minute, he took off as well, having released the second Bludger, and tossed the Quaffle to one of his Chasers. "All right, Seekers, off you go!" yelled Grant.

Valentine kick off from the ground as hard as she could and rose to view the chaos from above, circling the pitch like a hawk. At all times, she kept an eye on Chang and the other girl, whose name turned out to be Tessa Martin, a fifth year.

Chang and Martin were both weaving in and out of the chaos, searching for the Snitch somewhere in there. Valentine scoffed slightly and kept her eyes out for a flash of gold. Her eyes turned to the goal posts at the other end of the field. There it was. Valentine pressed herself against her broomstick, keeping an eye on the Snitch. As she neared the center of the field, a Chaser flew in front of her and Valentine did a hairpin turn to avoid him. She glanced to the enemy goal posts. The Snitch had moved.

She turned around and flew up again, to observe the din from above. She spotted the Snitch again, this time towards the part of the stands. Valentine shot towards it again, Chang and Martin hot on her tail.

As Valentine got closer, she stretched out her hand and could see Chang falling behind on her Comet 260. She and Martin were now neck and neck, arm and arm. Valentine urged her broom forward and bashed into Martin. Martin bashed her in return.

Their feet were nearly level with Annabeth, Chip, Angela and Percy's heads, who yelped and ducked, all while keeping their eyes on the Seekers. The Snitch curved back into the pitch and Valentine turned sharply, Martin and Chang right on her tail.

A Bludger came her way and used a Sloth Grip Roll to avoid it. Martin, however, was not so lucky. The Bludger unseated her. Chang merely dodged it and continued to chase the Snitch.

Valentine urged her broom onwards, trying to overtake Chang. They were neck and neck, arm and arm, and finally, Valentine's hand closed around the golden ball, and Chang's hand grazed the back of Valentine's.

Valentine raised her hand with the Snitch gripped in it and a loud cheer went up from the crowd. Grant blew his whistle and all stopped. "She got the Snitch!" yelled Grant for all to hear. He beckoned at Valentine and the rest of the team to come to him. "I give you your 1992 Ravenclaw Quidditch team! Grant Paige, Keeper! Jeremy Stritten, Roger Davies and Terry Boot, Chasers! Julian Walker and Erin Samuels, Beaters! And Valentine Lynn, Seeker!" Cheers punctuated each name and Cho Chang could be seen angrily stalking off the field.

It was a great victory.

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: I think that was a great place to end it, no?


	11. Picture This!

NOTE: So I decided to read the whole Harry Potter series through a few days ago and right now, I'm at the part of Chamber of Secrets where Justin Finch-Fletchy (sp?) and Nearly Headless Nick were Petrified. It really is a fantastic series! But we all know that.

%$%$%$%$%$

The trials had taken place on September fifteenth, and everyone was looking forward to a great season of Quidditch. That, and the Halloween feast. The classes were getting harder than anything the second years had ever experienced, but for the Ravenclaws, each new lesson was a challenge that needed to be overcome. Actually, it was like that for everyone, but the Ravenclaws had a more...positive out look than the average student.

Rumors had been going around that Dumbledore had booked dancing skeletons as entertainment. The feast was to take place that night, and none of the second years could concentrate in their classes. That didn't stop Professors McGonagal and Snape from giving them a great load of homework.

The feast was sumptuous. But all good things do eventually come to an end, and the students went to bed full and content. Valentine, Terry and Padma decided to take a shortcut and were met with a terrifying sight.

They hadn't noticed anything was wrong until they stepped into a large puddle.

"What the-" Valentine looked up. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, why weren't you guys at the feast?"

A crowd of students converged on the scene and Draco Malfoy's voice could clearly be heard. "Enemies of the heir, beware?" He looked at the crowd in general. Valentine glanced at the wall and gaped at the writing: _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware. _"You'll be next, Mudbloods," finished Malfoy.

"What is it? Out of the way!" came the wheezy voice of Argus Filch. He pushed his way through the throng of students, through the puddle and saw the message. "Who in th-" He stopped as he laid eyes on something hanging on the lamp. Valentine couldn't see what it was. Filch rounded on Harry. "You've murdered my cat!"

With an odd mixture of delight and fright, Valentine looked at the lamp, and it was without a doubt Mrs. Norris hanging there.

"I'll kill you!" Filch lunged for Harry.

Valentine gasped and was about to cry out when there was a cry of, "Argus!" Filch froze. There could be no mistaking the power of Albus Dumbledore's voice. He walked straight through the crowd, followed by several teachers, some of whom gasped. Lockhart was seem muttering to no one in particular about how he could have saved Mrs. Norris.

Dumbledore looked on the scene with an intrigued look on his face. Everyone fell silent until, "Everyone will return to their dormitories immediately." The crowd turned around, doing just that. "Everyone except," said Dumbledore as the crowd stopped in their tracks, "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger."

The crowd obeyed.

%$%$%$%$%$

The Ravenclaw Common Room was packed. It seemed as though the whole house was going to stay up and discuss this.

"How did it happen?" asked a scared looking first year.

"I dunno," said a rather burly seventh year. "Maybe this is someone's idea of a sick joke."

"I mean, no one likes Mrs. Norris or Filch," began a fifth year, "but no one would actually hurt them. None of us, anyway."

His friend nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't doubt that it was a Slytherin who did it."

Many people nodded.

"But was she actually dead?" asked Terry. "She looked like a statue..."

"And dead people don't?" asked the fifth year.

"Not for a couple of hours they don't," said Valentine.

"So maybe she's not dead. But what else could she be?" asked a third year.

The third year's question silenced the room completely until the door to the common room opened and Professor Flitwick came through the door. "I see none of you wanted to be sleeping. I can't say I blame you- this is a troubling thing." He cleared his throat. "Professor Dumbledore has asked the Heads of Houses to tell you all what happened to Mrs. Norris." The students paid him full attention. "Mrs. Norris has been Petrified." Murmurs. "Now, we're still trying to figure out how, but rest assured that this is not the work of Potter, Granger or Weasley."

"But Professor," asked the fifth year, "Who else could have done it? I heard Potter and Filch argued yesterday, and then this happens! It can't be a coincidence!"

"It was not Potter," said Flitwick firmly. "Now, it is late, and even though you don't have class tomorrow, you should all be getting some rest. Now off to bed!"

Ignoring the protests, Flitwick walked out of the room and the door shut itself behind him.

%$%$%$%$%$

The next day was History of Magic, and as usual, no one was paying any attention except for Hermione. Even Valentine wasn't in the mood for note taking, which was very unusual for her. She just couldn't get her mind off of Mrs. Norris. Her mind passed possibility after possibility back and forth until she happened to glance up at just the right time. Hermione was raising her hand. Valentine and Hermione sat next to each other; well, across the aisle, and Valentine watched her with interest until Professor Binns noticed her hand.

And the legend of the Chamber of Secrets was told.

"As you all know," began Professor Binns, "Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of their age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin." He paused, bemused that he, for the moment, held the classes' rapt attention. "For a long while, the four founders ran the school without much clashing, but after a while, it became clear that one of them was not happy with the way things were run."

Ron leaned to Harry and whispered, "Three guessed who."

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective of the students admitted to Hogwarts; he preferred that magical learning be kept within all magic families. Eventually, he decided to leave the school." Professor Binns paused again. "Now, this is where the line between facts and myth becomes blurred. Legend has it that Slytherin built a hidden chamber somewhere in the school called the Chamber of Secrets. Naturally, the school has been searched many many times over the years, and no such Chamber has been found."

Hermione raised her hand. "Sir, what does legend tell us lie within the Chamber?"

"The myth says that the Chamber is home to a monster, which the heir of Slytherin himself could control," said Binns with obvious contempt. "But that's all it is: a story, designed to scare children!"

"But sir, don't myths and legends have a basis in fact?" asked Valentine.

"Some do, Ms..."

"Lynn."

"Well, Ms. Lynn, then you should know that if even such a long line of powerful witches and wizards couldn't find it, then it doesn't exist," said Binns. "Rest assured knowing that it is merely a tale told to scare the gullible."

"But sir," piped up Terry, "wouldn't you need to use Dark magic to open the Chamber in the first place?"

"Mr. Boyle, just because a wizard doesn't use Dark magic doesn't mean he can't!" Binns exclaimed. "As I've said, if even the likes of Dumbledore-"

"But if we follow that train of thought, you'd have to be related to Slytherin," said Dean Thomas. He sounded like he was going to say more, but Binns cut him off.

"That's enough! All of you. It is a myth, nothing more than a ridiculous tale told to frighten others. Now, let's get back to history, to provable fact," said Binns.

And the class resumed its normal routine.

%$%$%$%$%$

The first Quidditch game of the season was a week after the incident with Mrs. Norris. It was a fantastic match, but the one thing that really made Valentine nervous was that Bludger that seemed to be following Harry. Once she noticed it kept on coming back for him, Valentine kept her binoculars on it. She saw it smash into Harry's arm, breaking it. He then defied all expectations and made the best catch she'd seen all week and crash landed in the mud.

Valentine pocketed her binoculars and ran onto the field to see if she could help her friend. When she got down and gotten her way to the front, Lockhart had already worked his magic on Harry's arm. "Professor, what exactly..." Valentine looked down and nearly threw up her breakfast. Harry's arm was a sack of flesh, just hanging there, useless, at his side.

"Harry-" said Colin Creevey, a Gryffinfor first year.

"Colin, I don't want any pictures of this," Harry protested.

"Let me help you to the Hospital Wing," said Valentine, offering her arm. Harry accepted it.

Ron and Hermione quickly followed, Terry and Padma close behind.

%$%$%$%$%$

Not twenty four hours passed before the news of the attack on Colin spread. It terrified everyone to the point that they thought Harry was the Heir of Slytherin.

On the way from Herbology one day soon after the attack, Valentine overheard some Hufflepuff third years talking about him.

"I'm just saying, isn't it suspicious? He has an argument with Filch, and the next day, Mrs. Norris turns up Petrified? And then it happens again with that Creevey kid. It doesn't add up," said one.

"I'm with you," said another.

The conversation continued for a little while before Valentine came up to them. "I've known Harry for a few years now. He'd never do something like that!"

"What makes you say that?" asked the first one.

"First off, his mother was Muggle born, and so is his best friend!" said Valentine.

"What about his family?"

"Oh, you mean the ones who starve him and generally despise him?"

"My point exactly." The Hufflepuffs walked away, nearly in tears from the force of their laughter.

%$%$%$%$%$

Not soon after that, notices were put up in all the common rooms: there would be a dueling club formed in the face of all these attacks. Valentine, Terry and Padma all agreed it was necessary to go.

So they went.

The first bit of it was just a demonstration; during that time, Lockhart had been blasted off his feet by Snape and Valentine almost had to leave the room to stop herself from bursting out laughing. Then they got paired up with partners.

Harry and Malfoy got partnered, Terry and Padma were together, and Ron and Valentine were partners. A few minutes into the practice, Valentine collapsed on the ground in pain. "Wh-what did you do, Weasley?" asked Lockhart, alarmed.

"I-I might have done a Stinging Hex by accident. My wand, sir," said Ron, gesturing to it.

Snape rushed over. "Let me take care of this. Finite incantatum!"

Valentine immediately stopped writhing in pain. "You arse!"

Harry rushed to Ron's side. "It's not his fault, Val!"

"Oh, don't you stick up for him! He shot that Hex at me on purpose!" yelled Valentine.

"No he didn't!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Snape had had enough. "Silence!" he bellowed.

Valentine, unable to stand them any longer, glared at Ron and Harry and stormed out of the room, no one daring to follow her. She left the Great Hall blinded by rage, just letting her feet take her wherever. She ended up in a corridor that had a few mirrors in it. Valentine looked at them, mystified, transfixed. All was quiet. All was dark. Then she heard something. She jumped and turned around quickly, wand out. "H-Hello? Who's there?"

No one answered. Valentine lowered her wand and put it in her pocket. All of the lights were still out. "I'm being silly." She walked down the corridor and looked into one of the mirrors.

All she saw were two great big, glowing yellow eyes.

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: I know she's not technically a Muggle born, but Salazar Slytherin believed in ONLY pure blood families learning magic. And since she's a half blood, she doesn't fit with Slytherin's vision, therefore, she's a viable target. A little shorter than I'd like it, but I needed to cut it off there, because it would seem too awkward if I didn't.


	12. The Hall of the Mirrors

NOTE: I know I can't just skip the rest of the year, but what else can I do for Valentine right now? Not much CAN be done while she's still Petrified. And yes, I'm going to mess with the canon a little bit regarding the double attack of Justin Finch-Fletchy and Nearly Headless Nick.

%$%$%$%$%$

Professor Filius Flitwick was walking down the corridor to his chambers when he came to the Hall of the Mirrors, a corridor that had a floor to ceiling mirror at the middle and ends of the corridor. Filius was whistling a merry tune as he walked to bed, full and drowsy. All that went away as soon as he saw a girl lying down in his way.

Preparing to reprimand her, Filius puffed out his chest and did his best to look taller, which was a tough job. As he approached her, however, his face fell. He saw how she was positioned, both hands folded over her mouth, as if to muffle a scream, her eyes wide with fear. Filius rushed over and knelt by her side. "Valentine..." he whispered. He stood up, knowing he had to act fast. He looked around and saw a ghost. He ran towards it, as fast as his little legs could carry him. It was Nearly Headless Nick.

"Sir Nicholas!" Filius called.

Nick turned around to face the tiny Charms teacher. He smiled. "Ahh, Filius. What can I do for you?"

"Would you get Professor Dumbledore? A student's been attacked," said Filius, breathless.

"I will get him immediately," said Nick.

"Thank you very much, Sir Nicholas," said Filius. "Please hurry."

"That I shall." And without further ado, Nick floated away and Filius went back to Valentine's side to wait for Dumbledore. It wasn't long before Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, along with Madame Pomphrey arrived on the scene. Madame Pomphrey gasped. "Not another one!"

McGonagall and Dumbledore remained silent, absorbing it all. Finally, they took her down to the Hospital Wing, Filius and Poppy close behind. Luckily, the castle was practically deserted at this time; only teachers, prefects and the Head Boy and Girl were still allowed to be out after dark.

They arrived in the Hospital Wing in due time. They set Valentine on a bed and stood around her, deciding what needed to be done.

"We need to inform the family," said Minerva.

Dumbledore nodded. "Minerva, which of her family is currently at Hogwarts?"

"Her siblings and cousins, Annabeth, Percy, Angela and Chip," said Minerva. "Two in Ravenclaw and two in Gryffindor."

"Will you go fetch them?" asked Dumbledore of Minerva and Filius. They nodded. "I will write to her parents immediately. What about her closest friends?"

"Terry Boot and Padma Patil, sir, both Ravenclaws," said Filius.

"Fetch them as well," said Dumbledore. They nodded again. "Quickly."

%$%$%$%$%$

A half hour later, everyone was gathered around Valentine's bed. Dumbledore excused himself as tactfully as he could to go to the owlry and write the letter.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Lynn,_

_I write to you today with news regarding your daughter, Valentine. About two hours ago, her head of house, Professor Filius Flitwick, discovered your daughter in the Hall of the Mirrors. She had been Petrified._

_I humbly ask that you both make your way here as quickly as you can. Your other children are with her right now. You may use the Floo network to bring Mr. Lynn, who as I understand it, is a Muggle here. As soon as he comes into the castle, he should have no problems seeing things._

_Albus Dumbledore_

He called down a school owl and sent it off. _Hopefully, the letter will arrive soon._

%$%$%$%$%$

Back in the hospital wing, Percy, Annabeth, Angela, Chip, Padma and Terry were all visibly shaken and were grieving in their own way. All the girls were crying silently, the boys visibly shell shocked. Finally, Annabeth spoke quietly. "Who – _hic _– found her?"

"I did," said Filius as gently as he could. "I was on my way back from dinner and saw Sir Nicholas, called him over, and asked him to find Professor Dumbledore. He did, and then we came here."

"Wi – _hic – _ll she be – _hic _– all right?" asked Annabeth.

"She will," said Filius. "As soon as those Mandrakes are ready, Professors Snape and Sprout will make a potion that will cure all those who have been Petrified."

"When will – _hic_ – the Mandrakes be ready?" asked Angela.

"As soon as they try to start moving into each others' pots," said Filius. "Professor Sprout was telling us about it last week. She's giving us weekly Mandrake reports."

%$%$%$%$%$

Tap, tap, tap. Lois groaned and rolled over in bed. Her clock told her it was three in the morning. Tap, tap, tap. "What is that?" muttered Lois, still half asleep. She glanced up and saw a Hogwarts owl at her window. She got out of bed and padded to the window. She opened it and the owl stuck out its leg for her to take the letter. She took it and the owl flew off into the night. Lois closed the window and got back under the warm covers and switched on the light to read the letter, waking up Peter in the process.

"What's going on?" asked Peter tiredly.

"Hogwarts sent us a letter," said Lois, scanning it. She finished and handed the letter to Peter for him to read. Then she jumped out of bed and started pulling on some clothes.

Peter finished scanning the letter and also got up to put on some clothes. "What does Petrified mean?"

"It's not something I learned in school," said Lois, "but I have since found out. Putting it into Muggle terms, it's looking at Medusa in the eye."

"So Val's turned to stone?" asked Peter.

"In a sense. She's not solid stone; she's alive, but she can't speak or move," said Lois, pulling on a cloak.

"I'm having trouble wrapping my mind around that," said Peter.

Lois handed him a cloak. "You'll be warmer this way."

Peter pulled it on. "And what does he mean, travel by Floo?"

"You'll see in a minute," said Lois.

"And what about me not being able to see things?"

"Muggle repelling charms," said Lois. "Remember, the wizarding world needs to remain a secret."

"Ok."

"But when you come into the castle, you'll be all right. Just remember, some students at Hogwarts don't like Muggles very much, to say the least. So be prepared for it," said Lois.

"For what?"

"For students not being happy to see you, a Muggle, there," said Lois. "Now let's go."

Lois and Peter raced downstairs to the fireplace, complete with a human sized opening.

"Step in there, and hold on tightly to my hand," said Lois.

Peter did. Lois grabbed a handful of Floo powder and spoke the words, "Albus Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts!" as she threw the powder down.

In a matter of seconds, they emerged, coughing, onto Dumbledore's mantle in his office. Peter jumped in surprise at his surroundings and the speed with which they'd just traveled. "Wh-where are we, exactly?"

"You are in my office at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore, rising from his chair to greet them. "Mr. Lynn, what do you see around you?"

Peter took a minute before answering. "I-I see moving paintings, silver...things on the tables." He turned around and jumped. "What kind of a bird is that?"

"That is Fawkes. He is a phoenix," said Dumbledore.

Peter nearly fainted from the impact of it all. "Am I dreaming?" he asked, his hand on his forehead.

"You are not."

Lois smiled weakly. "So this is where I went to school."

Peter nodded, apparently not trusting his mouth.

"Shall we?" asked Dumbledore, gesturing towards to door.

Lois nodded, brushing the soot off of herself. Peter hastened to do the same. Dumbledore led them out of the room, down his spiral staircase and up several long flights of stairs. Through the entire journey, Peter was overwhelmed and couldn't stop himself from staring at everything. "You really went to school here?"

"For seven years. We met just after I started at the Ministry after graduation," said Lois.

Until they arrived at the Hospital Wing, they were silent, except for that little exchange. They arrived at last, Peter having stopped looking at everything that he could. Madame Pomphrey was waiting for them at the door and led them to where Valentine was.

The children looked up, as did Flitwick and McGonagall, who were still there, deciding to leave at that moment. They stopped by Peter and Lois, and murmured their commiseration. "Filius, perhaps you'd better stay here."

Flitwick stopped and stood by Dumbledore. "Of course."

"You too, Minerva."

McGonagall nodded.

Peter and Lois sat down on either side of Valentine, right where Chip and Annabeth had been sitting.

"Kids, why don't you go to bed?" asked Lois, trying to keep her composure.

"A good idea. Filius and Minerva, perhaps you could take them back to their dormitories, then come back here," said Dumbledore.

Flitwick and McGonagall nodded and motioned with their hands for Chip, Padma, Terry, Percy, Angela and Annabeth to follow them. Once the eight of them were safely out of earshot, Lois let some of the tears flow freely.

"How?" asked Peter.

"Filius found her," said Dumbledore. "He will explain once he gets back."

"But how does this happen?" asked Peter again.

"There are very few creatures that have the ability to do this," said Dumbledore.

"Which ones?" asked Lois.

"None of which I would like running around my school."

"No sir," said Lois.

"How will she be cured?" asked Peter, his hand on Valentine's shoulder.

"Professor Sprout is growing Mandrakes, which are the cure for Petrification."

"When will they be ready?"

"As soon as they start trying to move into each others' pots," said Dumbledore. "It takes about a full year to grow them completely and we started them in September."

"So that means..." asked Peter.

"Another five months," said Dumbledore gravely.

Peter and Lois blanched. "F-five months?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Who else has been attacked?" asked Peter, shaking with rage.

"Only two- Mrs. Norris and a first year Gryffindor."

There was silence until Flitwick. "There's been another attack," said Flitwick. "A student was going to use the loo early this morning. Minerva's bringing them in now."

As if on cue, Professor McGonagall walked in, levitating the body, Harry Potter following her with a fan, blowing Nearly Headless Nick along in front of him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lynn! What are you doing here?" asked Harry, not knowing about what had happened to Valentine. His eyes fell to his friend on the bed. "Oh no..."

They nodded.

"Potter, off to your dormitory," said Flitwick.

Dumbledore nodded. "Minerva, if you would."

She nodded and ushered Harry out of the Hospital Wing.

"Filius, if you wouldn't mind, tell Mr. and Mrs. Lynn what happened?" asked Dumbledore.

As quickly as he could, Flitwick explained what happened to the Lynns.

"She will wake up as soon as she gets the Mandrake potion," said Dumbledore. "But until then, there's nothing to do but wait."

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: I couldn't find another way to end it. But I hope you guys enjoyed it all the same.


	13. A Slice of Shepard's Pie

NOTE: Yay for more! I've started reading the series again, for the upteenth time, and I've just started the Deathly Hallows. Harry just sent Kreacher to find Mundungus Fletcher.

%$%$%$%$%$

Valentine started to be able to see clearly. The light was blinding, though it was getting better. Then she noticed how stiff she was. But as Madame Pomfrey spoon fed her some more of the bitter potion, Valentine could move again. She sat up. "What happened?"

"You were Petrified," said Madame Pomfrey. "But you're all back to normal now."

Valentine stood up and immediately felt light headed. She put a hand to her forehead and to her stomach.

"You haven't eaten properly in five months," said Madame Pomfrey. "Go down to the feast. But take it slowly, and I will see you down there in a little while."

"I will, thank you," said Valentine, standing up. "Wait, the Christmas feast?"

"Good lord, no. The Leaving feast."

Valentine paled. "I've missed all that work!"

"I think you'll be all right. Now go!"

Valentine nodded weakly. She took it easily going down the stairs, and she ran into Collin Creevey and Nearly Headless Nick about halfway down. "Collin! Nick!"

They turned. "Lynn!" said Collin happily. "Shall we?"

"You both're all right?" asked Valentine as the trio started walking.

"Yes, quite," said Nick.

"What he said," said Collin.

They were at the Great Hall now. Valentine and Collin opened the doors and it seemed like the entire school looked around. They cheered. Collin sat down next to some of his friends, Nick stayed by the door and Valentine walked past the Gryffindor table to find her friends. She had reached the middle of the table when Percy and Angela jumped up and hugged her. Not wanting to be left out, Annabeth and Chip jumped up the next second and then Terry and Padma followed suit. Eventually, they all sat down at their tables.

The doors opened once more- it was Penelope Clearwater and Justin Finch-Fletchy. Again, the whole Hall cheered.

Valentine leaned to Annabeth and asked her, "Have they cheered every time one of the Petrified people came in?"\

Annabeth nodded.

Not soon after, Hermione and Madame Pomfrey came in and the two got the loudest cheer yet. Once everyone was settled down again, Professor McGonagall tapped her spoon on her glass. "Can I have your attention please?" And Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Before we begin the feast, let us first give a round of applause to Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey, whose Mandrake juice has successfully been used to cure all those who have been Petrified!" The whole Hall, minus about half of the Slytherins, clapped and cheered.

Once the applause died down, he continued with, "And in light of recent events, all end of year exams have been canceled!" Dumbledore smiled broadly.

Every student in the Hall cheered for this, even the Slytherins. At the Gryffindor table, Hermione looked a little distressed, and was seen mouthing, "No!" repeatedly.

Dumbledore sat down. Not five seconds passed before the doors opened yet again, this time to reveal Hagrid standing in the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late." And he proceeded into the Hall with a huge grin on his face. "The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused. Some ruddy bird called Errol."

Again from the Gryffindor table, Ron flushed, and looked at Dumbledore, who smiled back knowingly.

And the Feast was wonderful.

%$%$%$%$%$

And the train ride came too quickly for Valentine's liking. It was spent mostly fooling around and celebrating- life was good. There were no exams that any of them had to worry about; Valentine was all right...life really was as good as it could possibly be. But as the Hogwarts Express got closer and closer to London, their conversation turned dark. Darker than it should have been.

"But what does it mean?" asked Valentine.

"What does what mean?" asked Terry.

"All the horrible stuff that happened this year. What does it mean?"

"It means we'll need to be prepared," said Terry.

"But what about-"

"Let's not concentrate on the bad. Let's think about how Ravenclaw's going to flatten Gryffindor next year!" said Chip brightly.

"No chance!" said Angela, lightly punching Chip on the arm. "We've still got Harry Potter."

"Oh, and what does that make me?" asked Valentine with a smile.

"A slice of Shepard's pie," said Chip.

The whole compartment burst into laughter. A prefect came in a few minutes after that. "The train's getting close to London. Better change into some Muggle clothes."

"Will do, Amy. Thanks," said Annabeth.

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: I know this has been really short, but I'm looking to move things forward. I'm going to start on the next chapter and I hope that this case of writers' block will go away soon.


	14. A Team of their Own

NOTE: So here we are again. I'm going to try and get chapters posted more often. I really hope I'll be able to do that. I want Valentine's story to move forward. Well, at least we're about to start the third year. Remember, any feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

%$%$%$%$%$

Valentine spent the first half of the summer hanging around the house, going to Quidditch matches to see her favorite team, the Holyhead Harpies, and Percy's favorite team, the Falmouth Falcons. The second half of the summer was once again spent at her Aunt Cheryl's house. Of course, Valentine had been on her broom as often as she could. That had been difficult to do at home without arousing the suspicion of her Muggle neighbors, but without flying too early or too high, she was able to get in some flying time over the course of her summer before she went to Aunt Cheryl's place.

Lois decided to go shopping in Diagon Alley just with Angela and Chip, which considerably sped up the process. They got back in time for lunch, which had been simmering in the oven for the last hour or so.

Valentine spent the rest of the week reading the books for her new subjects- Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Those two, along with Transfiguration and Defense looked the most interesting from the get-go. But she'd need to wait and find out in September.

Upon further inspection of her school letter, Valentine discovered something extra that she hadn't noticed during her first perusal of her letter- a permission form for Hogsmeade visits. Valentine smiled. She'd been looking forward to these for a while.

%$%$%$%$%$

The train ride was uneventful. That is, until they stopped much earlier than it should have. The rain continued to pound against the windows, and the lights flickered once until they went out. Everyone inside Valentine's compartment, Terry, Padma, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein and Lisa Turpin, froze.

"Why've we stopped?" asked Michael.

"We can't be there yet." said Anthony.

The lights flickered again, and went out. Terry turned towards the window. "The rain! It's freezing!"

"Well of course it's cold," said Padma, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not joking! Look at the window." At Terry's word, everyone looked over. The rain on the window was indeed freezing.

Valentine got out of her seat. As she stood up, the train jolted. "I think something's coming aboard!" The train jolted again. Valentine opened the door and was shocked to find mist in the corridors. She poked her head out and at the end of the corridor, she saw a huge figure in a cloak, gliding into the compartment next to theirs. Valentine hurriedly got back into her seat, leaving the door open.

From the compartment next door, they heard a firm male voice, clearly an adult, state, "None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks."

They next heard a thud and Valentine gasped, hands over her mouth in shock. They saw a bright white light and the figure left the train without coming into their compartment. A few minutes later, the train started moving and Valentine was startled to feel tears running down her face. Terry leaned over and hugged her protectively. Valentine wiped her eyes on her sleeve and sat up, smiling gratefully at Terry, who smiled back.

%$%$%$%$%$

The Sorting was fairly quick this year, the Hat apparently not spending much time with any of the students, sorting them almost as soon as the Hat touched their heads. Professor Dumbledore got to his feet for his proper speech. The chatter in the Hall stopped almost instantly.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore paused for a moment. "I have a few things to say to you all. One of them is very serious, and I think it important to say it now, before you become befuddled by our excellent feast." He cleared his throat.

"As you are all aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts will be playing host to the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, so I must emphasize the importance of not leaving the grounds without permission, as Dementors are not fooled by disguises or tricks- not even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading excuses. Therefore, I warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to our new Head Boy and Girl, and our prefects, to make sure that no student runs afoul of them." He paused again.

"On a lighter note, I am pleased to introduce two new teachers this year- Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was a bit of applause. Valentine looked up at the High Table, specifically at Snape. Usually, when a new Defense teacher was introduced, Snape looked neutral, or at the most, annoyed. But right now, he looked livid, as if he absolutely despised this Professor Lupin. The applause died down.

"As for our new appointment, I am sorry to tell you that our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Kettleburn, has decided to retire in order to spend some time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be taken by our own Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on the position in addition to his Gamekeeping duties." He paused as applause exploded in the Hall, particularly from the Gryffindor table.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the Feast begin!"

%$%$%$%$%$

Valentine and her friends were in the common room the Saturday after the first week of classes and lunch. Valentine, Terry and Padma were working on an Arithmancy number chart for Professor Vector. This one was devilishly tricky, but it was a challenge that they embraced.

"Well," said Valentine, "we might as well start on that Animagus essay for McGonagall."

Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, came through the door to Valentine and Terry. "Hey you two. We have try outs tonight."

"When?" asked Valentine eagerly.

"What positions do we need to fill?" asked Terry.

"We need a Chaser and a Keeper," said Roger. "Shouldn't be too difficult. I only got three prospective Keepers and two Chasers." He brandished a list. "Flitwick gave it to me. Want a look?"

Valentine and Terry nodded, and looked at the piece of parchment that Roger placed between them on the table.

_Prospective New Players for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team_

_Keeper:_

_Phoebe Downing_

_Gibson Anders_

_Thomas Clarke_

_Chaser:_

_Paul Laurie_

_Charles Hyde_

Needless to say, the second prospective Chaser's name caught Valentine's attention immediately. "Chip?"

"Why, do you know him?" asked Roger.

"Yeah, he's my cousin."

"Is he any good?"

"I think so," said Valentine, "but you'll have to wait until the try outs to find out."

Thirty minutes later, Valentine and Terry went upstairs to get their Quidditch gear, and they came back downstairs. Annabeth and Chip were in the Common Room and looked up as Valentine and Terry came down.

"So Chip, you're trying out for the team?" asked Valentine.

He nodded nervously.

"Don't worry about it. You'll do great!" Valentine smiled encouragingly. "Now go upstairs and get your broom. Terry and I'll go down with you."

Chip nodded again, went upstairs and was back with them in a matter of a minute and a half. "A-Annabeth, are you coming?"

"If you want me to," she said, rising from her spot on the couch.

They got to the Pitch with about five minutes to go. Roger stood on the field in front of the prospective Chasers and Keepers and looked up as they approached. "Hey, you two. Good, you've brought your gear and your brooms."

"Hey. Where do we sit?" asked Terry, nodding.

"Over there with Julian and Erin," Roger replied, gesturing behind him. "As soon as we have our new team members, we'll start practice. Lynn, you can sit in the bleachers," he added to Annabeth as an afterthought. She nodded and sat in the front row.

Valentine and Terry sat with the team's Beaters.

"So how was your summer?" asked Erin.

"Oh, it was all right," said Valentine. "Trained as much as I could, read my new books."

"Oh, for what subjects?" asked Julian.

"I'm starting Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures," said Valentine. "Terry too."

"The same ones?"

"Yep," said Terry.

Meanwhile, all five prospective players had arrived and Roger had just called them over to explain the trials.

"Since we have four Chasers total right now, me being one of them, the Chasers," said Roger, gesturing at the prospective Chasers and Terry, "will take shots at the Keepers. I'll be in the air observing each of the trials. Understand?" The Chasers and Keepers nodded. Roger consulted his list. "Anders, you'll Keep first."

Gibson Anders was a fourth year, only a year above Valentine. He grasped his broom, one of the awful school brooms, and flew up to the goal posts. From where she stood, Valentine leaned over to Erin and whispered, "I thought Quidditch players had to have their own brooms."

"It's highly encouraged, but not mandatory," said Erin, wincing. Anders had just let in a goal by Terry.

They paused. "He's not doing so well, is he?" asked Valentine as Anders let in another two goals by Paul Laurie, a prospective Chaser, and Chip.

Roger blew his whistle. "Get the Quaffle, Anders. The Chasers will have one more go at you each."

The Chasers nodded, and put in another goal, Anders having saved two shots. Anders landed, blushing furiously. Thomas Clarke, another fourth year, took Anders' place at the goal posts. He saved four shots out of six. The last Keeper, Phoebe Downing, a fifth year, took her place at the goal posts and saved all six. "Downing, stay there for the Chaser trials." She nodded. "All right, Hyde and Laurie, you'll each get six shots to put past Downing. Samuels and Walker, I'm going to release one Bludger. Cause some mayhem." They nodded. "Boot, you can sit down." He nodded. "Laurie, you're up first. Hyde, over here."

Paul Laurie was another fourth year who had just started playing Quidditch last year. He had also tried out for the team last year, and had taken second place to Terry. He tried again, and scored five goals. He landed, Roger nodding in approval, Chip gulping apprehensively. "Hyde, your turn."

Chip took a deep breath and flew up in front of the goal posts. Valentine held her breath, repressing the urge to cheer for him. He scored one...two...three...four...five. On the ground, Paul's smirk left his face. He crossed his arms. Downing threw the Quaffle back to Chip, who caught it handily. He studied Downing's movements for a couple of seconds and started for the right goal post. Downing grinned. _How__could__he__be__so__obvious?_

Chip grinned and threw hard to the left. He scored. Roger blew his whistle, and said, "That's it! Trials are over! My new Chaser- Chip Hyde! My new Keeper- Phoebe Downing! Team, practice. Everyone else can stay if they would like," he said to Anders, Clarke, Laurie and Annabeth. _It's__not__like__we're__going__to__do__much__today__anyway._

The team gathered around Roger, who pulled two sets of robes out of his bag. He handed the smaller of the two to Chip and the other to Phoebe. "Turn them around."

Chip flipped his to find the name "Stritten" on the back. Phoebe found the name "Paige" on the back of hers. Roger waved his wand and the names "Hyde" and "Downing" appeared on Chip and Phoebe's robes, respectively.

"Put them on then; all of you. And Phoebe and Charles-" began Roger.

"Chip, please," said Chip meekly.

"Chip, then. You and Phoebe come with me. I have some old Quidditch gloves for you both and a helmet for you, Phoebe," said Roger.

The team all went into the locker room to change into their robes and they emerged onto the field just after three, the sun still shining brightly overhead.

"All right, let's do some warm up laps around the field," said Roger. "On my whistle, three, two, one." Whistle.

The team all rose into the air in unison, all following Roger as he weaved, did corkscrews, loops and all sorts of different maneuvers. He blew his whistle again, and the team slowed again and stopped mid air in the middle of the field.

"All right, let's pass the Quaffle back and forth. Be right back," said Roger. He dived down towards the ball chest, grabbed the Quaffle and zoomed back into position. "Spread out!" There was now about ten or fifteen feet between each player. "Think fast!" He threw it to Phoebe, who threw to Terry, who threw to Valentine, who threw to Erin, who threw to Chip, who threw to Julian, who threw it back to Roger. The team continued to pass it along to random teammates for a while. Then Roger said, "All right, I'm going to release one Bludger and the Snitch. Val, Erin, Julian, you know what to do. Be right back."

Roger threw the ball to Chip, who missed it by an inch. He dived to go get it and when he got back up to playing height, he was as red as a Gryffindor player's robes. Erin and Julian dived with Roger and grabbed their bats. Roger released the promised Bludger and Snitch.

"Hey Erin, I was at a Quidditch match and I want to try something..."

His voice trailed off as Valentine took off after the Snitch. She caught it after a minute, released, gave it a thirty second head start and chased after it again. Valentine was so glad to be back on the Hogwarts Pitch that it seemed she could do no wrong. Giving the Snitch longer and longer head starts each time, she went after it, and caught it fairly quickly each time.

The Chasers, meanwhile, were practicing moving as a unit, Terry and Chip behind Roger slightly in a triangle formation as they passed the Quaffle back and forth. They took turns being at the head of the formation, so it could be carried out no matter who was in front.

The Ravenclaw team left the Pitch about an hour and a half after that. Despite their exhaustion, they were having a great time and were confident that they would do well this year.

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: So how was practice? XD Juuuuuust kidding. You saw how it went.


	15. About Face!

NOTE: I love Lupin! He's my favorite DADA teacher, hands down. Though in terms of comic relief, that would have to be Lockheart. And in terms of favorite actor, Moody- Brendan Gleeson is fantastic. And if you count Crouch Jr, when he was impersonating Moody, David Tennant is EPIC! Of course, he was the Doctor too, so this only made him more epic. And in terms of being a good villain, Umbridge and Snape were great. Anyway, Lupin is still my favorite, Umbridge coming in a close second. Who's your favorite?

%$%$%$%$%$

The second week of class was here. It was as uneventful as classes at Hogwarts could get, until their first Care of Magical lesson, when Malfoy got "clawed" by a Hippogriff. They all had seen- it was his fault. Hagrid had told them quite clearly that Hippogriffs are proud creatures and that you shouldn't insult them. Naturally, because of his own pre-conceived notions, he did not listen to him and did exactly as he shouldn't have. He insulted Buckbeak and got slashed.

%$%$%$%$%$

Professor Lupin came into his second Defense class. His students were sitting in anticipation, quiet, with their books in front of them. "You can put those away, those books. You won't need them today. Follow me, please."

Lupin led them to the staff room. He opened the door. The room had only a single occupant- Professor Snape. He was reading the Daily Prophet. As the door opened, he looked up. The Defense class was filing in. "Leave the door open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." He rose from his chair and strode past the class. Just as he reached the door, he turned around. "I don't know if anyone has warned you about this class. It contains Neville Longbottom and I must advise you not to entrust him with anything too difficult. That is, unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Valentine couldn't tell who was more red- Hermione or Neville. She looked at Dean Thomas questioningly. He replied, "Later."

Lupin raised an eye brow. "I was actually hoping that Neville would assist me in the first stage of this operation. I'm sure he'll perform it admirably."

Snape's lip curled and his gaze lingered on Neville before he swept out of the room.

"Gather 'round," said Professor Lupin. He tapped the side of the wardrobe where teachers kept their spare robes and it began to rattle. "Can anyone have a guess on what's in here?"

There was silence for a moment. Then, Dean spoke up. "That's a boggart."

"Very good, Mr. Thomas, five points to Gryffindor," said Lupin. "Now, what does a boggart look like?"

Valentine raised her hand. "A boggart is a shape shifter. It will take the form of whatever the person who is in front of it fears the most."

Lupin nodded his approval. "Very good, Ms. Lynn, take five points for Ravenclaw. There is a charm for beating a boggart, but what really finishes them off is laughter. First the charm. Repeat after me- riddikulus." He had them repeat it a few times. "Very good. In addition to the charm, you need to find a way to make your worst fear seem funny."

At Lupin's instruction, the class formed a line and Valentine ended up near the front, right behind Neville, Ron Weasley and Parvati Patil. Neville stepped up, and Lupin whispered some instructions in his ear. Neville nodded, shaking. Lupin unlocked the wardrobe. Professor Boggart Snape stepped out. Poor Neville started to shake. "R-riddikulus!" Snape staggered back, now wearing Neville's grandmother's clothes- the stuffed vulture hat, the big red bag, and all the rest of it. The class roared with laughter.

"Very good! Ron, your turn!" said Lupin, laughing.

Ron stepped up, and the boggart shifted from Snape to a very large, very hairy spider. Ron made a face, then said the charm. The spider was now on roller skates and could not stand up. Everyone laughed.

After Parvati turned her snake into a jack in the box, Valentine stepped up and for her, the boggart turned into a squid. She stepped back, then brandished her wand. "Riddikulus!" The boggart squid turned as small as a Yorkie, grew wings and flew about the room. As soon as it neared Professor Lupin, it turned into a full moon. Lupin used the charm and it turned into a rapidly deflating balloon that zoomed around the heads of the students. "That's it for today. Thank you!"

%$%$%$%$%$

Valentine decided to write her parents. She hadn't yet, this year, but she was sure that both Angela and Chip both had. Maybe Percy and Annabeth had, but Valentine didn't know. So she sat down in the Ravenclaw Common Room; Terry came down and decided to join her and write his parents a letter too.

_Mum and Dad,_

_Malfoy did it again- he didn't listen in Care of Magical Creatures and got hurt. I was talking to a friend from Gryffindor, Hermione, and apparently, he made a huge deal of it in their Double Potions class. She said he came in about half way through the class moaning about how it'll be ages before he'll be able to use his arm again. But Mum, you know what Madame Pomfrey can do with injuries in general. I think he just wants to make trouble._

_My classes are going well. We learned about boggarts today in Defense, and we're learning about basic types of special numbers in Arithmancy. Those two classes, plus Charms, are my favorite. Though in Charms so far, we've been reviewing some of last year's material- we haven't gotten started on anything new. Professor Flitwick said that we should be getting started on new lessons next time, so on Tuesday._

_How are things over there? Write back soon!_

_Love,_

_Val_

Valentine put down her quill and sealed her letter. She looked up at Terry, and he had already sealed his letter. "Shall we?" Valentine stood up. Terry followed suit. He looked at his watch. "Want to head down to dinner after we send these?"

Valentine nodded. "Sounds good to me!"

It was a rather windy day. Valentine hugged her shoulders, hair flying around her. She glanced over at Terry, who wasn't faring much better than she was. His hair was getting longer, though still not quite as long as hers was getting. They finally got to the Owlry steps and climbed them quickly. The tower itself wasn't much help against the wind, but it helped a little.

"I need to get my hair cut," said Terry.

"Maybe you can when you get home for Christmas," said Valentine. She called down her owl, Eternity, one of the only two Snowy owls in the school. "Hey, can you take this to Mum and Dad for me?" She nipped Valentine's finger affectionately and took off. She turned to Terry, now tying his letter to a school owl's leg. "I wish we wore our cloaks."

"Let's just get back to the castle quickly. Ready?"

They got to the Great Hall fairly quickly, but their reprieve was short lived. As they were eating, Roger Davies spotted them and rushed over. "Hey guys, practice again tonight. We'll need to practice flying in these conditions for our first game next month."

"What time?" asked Terry.

"Seven," said Roger. "We'll be going for about an hour or so. Can you guys let Chip know for me? I can't find him anywhere."

"Will do," said Valentine.

"See you there," said Terry.

%$%$%$%$%$

True to their word, Valentine and Terry looked for Chip. They found him in a corner of the library, working on something, presumably for Transfiguration- it was a chart. "Hey, Chip."

He looked up. "Hullo."

"Did you skip dinner?" asked Valentine.

"I've been in here for hours," said Chip.

"We brought you something, but obviously, you can't eat it in here," said Valentine. "Come with us. Roger said there's Quidditch practice tonight, anyway, and you'll need to come down soon."

"What time?"

"Might as well come down now- it starts at seven," said Valentine.

It was already six forty five. "Might as well. Can you help me clean up?" asked Chip.

The table he was sitting at was strewn with various papers and quite a few books. Valentine gathered Chip's papers in a neat pile while the boys put the library books back. Finally, they were done. The trio rushed over to Ravenclaw tower, changed into their Quidditch robes, grabbed their brooms and practically sprinted down to the Pitch. Unfortunately, when they were still in the castle, it had started raining- it wasn't torrential, but neither was it just a sprinkle.

Roger wasn't deterred, however. Neither was the rest of the team. "There's a chance that we could be playing our first match in this weather," began Roger. "Our first match is next month, against Hufflepuff."

The team nodded.

"Hufflepuff's just gotten a new captain, some bloke called Diggory," said Roger. Erin and Phoebe exchanged giggles. "What's up?"

"N-nothing, Roger," said Erin through her giggles.

"Ok, he's in my year," said Roger, a sixth year. "He's smart, but from what I've heard, he's a bit dim about tactics. We've all seen him play Seeker too and we all know what he's like."

"He's not exactly the right build for a Seeker, Roger. He's too...big," said Valentine. "Not fat, but..."

"Right, we know what you're saying, Val. You have the advantage of being smaller than him. I also know that the Hufflepuff team's brooms are not the best on the market. I think they're all on Comet 260s, or even older models." He looked proudly at his team, clutching a mixture of new and old models, some Cleansweeps (a 5 and six), three Comets (two 260s and a 280), a Shooting Star and a Tailwind. "We know we can out fly them." The team cheered. "Now let's beat them!" The team cheered again.

They went outside. It had begun to rain harder. They were still under an awning, so they were still fairly dry.

"Hey, I know what can help visibility. Tap your forehead and say 'Impervious'! Your eyes or glasses will repel water!" said Phoebe.

The team did as she suggested. Roger and Julian had been carrying the ball crate.

"We'll use no balls and we'll just practice flying as a team, ok?" said Roger. "Follow me." He zoomed to the middle of the field and the team formed up around him. "Erin and Julian, I wanted to try something I saw at a Wasps match over the summer. The beaters fly in front of a Chaser, and pass the Bludger back and forth between then. The Chaser has the Quaffle. Terry, let's say you hold the Quaffle. Let's try it!"

After a while, it was clear that the team could not continue practicing in this weather. The team packed up early, though only with ten minutes to spare. Roger gathered the team in the locker room and told them about more practices on Tuesday and Thursday night.

"The game's on Friday and I want us to be well prepared. They might be pushovers, but I don't want to take the chance."

%$%$%$%$%$

The week leading up to the match was exhausting. The year had only just begun, in fact, it was only the beginning of October, but it was as intense as a Quidditch match could get at Hogwarts- that is, very. Valentine had observed that of the House rivalries, none were as intense as the one between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Many Gryffindors and Slytherins took sides in the coming match.

At the last two Ravenclaw practices before the match, the team had done well at the new maneuver that Roger had them practice, along with another maneuver. Valentine practiced something that she planned to use against Diggory.

Through the week, Chip wasn't sure what was worse- people telling him that he'd be great or that they'll reserve a bed for him in the Hospital Wing.

But through the help of his teammates, Chip dealt with it just fine. He'd written to Peter and Lois and told them about how nervous he was, and the morning before the match, he received a letter that fixed it all. He read it and saved it in his dresser drawer.

%$%$%$%$%$

The match went well- it started off slowly, each Keeper saving most goals, so that by about an hour into the match, the score was an even twenty – twenty. Valentine and Diggory had each spotted the Snitch a couple of times, but had been either blocked or distracted by the other.

Valentine thought it was the perfect time to deploy her new move. She stopped in mid air, about thirty feet above the match. Diggory was about twenty feet below her, and another ten by her right. She pressed herself flat against her broom, and flew right past Diggory, arm outstretched, seemingly reaching for the Snitch. Taking the bait, he followed her.

Valentine pulled into a shallow dive, heading towards the stands. She didn't see who was sitting there. She was not heading towards the people, but rather, towards the cloth covered wooden structures. Just as she and Diggory were about to hit it, she swerved out of the way. Diggory didn't fall for it, and was still on her tail.

Valentine grinned. It was all part of her plan. She did a hair pin turn, turning around. Diggory still followed her. She pulled this time into a deep dive. She and Diggory were side by side, heading straight for the ground.

Her maneuver was interrupted, however, when the Snitch really did cross their paths. Valentine rammed into Diggory's side, throwing him slightly off course. Then she zoomed toward the Snitch, Diggory slightly behind. Luckily for her, Valentine's broom was faster than his, and she was lighter too, so she flew faster than he did. She pressed herself flat against her broom and flew right towards it. She looked to her left and did a quick barrel roll to avoid a Bludger, her heart jumped a few beats. And she heard Lee Jordan's commentary as she did: "Moore, Hufflepuff Beater, sends a Bludger right at Ravenclaw Seeker Lynn. Aaaaand she does a barrel roll to avoid it! Good show!"

Valentine was only ten feet behind the Snitch, Diggory not far behind her. She urged her broom faster and outstretched her arm. She sped forward and her hand closed around the Snitch. She raised the Snitch in her hands and did a victory lap around the Pitch. Suddenly, a Bludger flew out of no where and smacked her right in the head.

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: So, what did you think of it?


End file.
